HS DxD: un nuevo problemón
by erendir
Summary: El multiverso casi ha sido infectado y destruido por un enemigo invencible, por lo que seis elegidos han sido invocados para hacerle frente... ¿pero podrán hacerlo?
1. Prologo

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Prólogo

**UN PROBLEMA MULTIVERSAL**

* * *

El multiverso… ¿Alguno sabe que es el multiverso? Es un término usado para definir el conjunto de los muchos universos existentes, según las hipótesis que afirman que existen universos diferentes del nuestro propio. La estructura del multiverso, la naturaleza de cada universo dentro de él, así como la relación entre los diversos universos constituyentes, dependen de la hipótesis de multiverso considerada. Según cualquiera de esas hipótesis, el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: La totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento, y las leyes físicas y constantes que las gobiernan.

Esa definición sacada de la Wikipedia debería valer hasta para los más idiotas y duros de mollera. Pues es hora de presentarme. Yo soy Issei Hyodo, uno de los tantos que existen es esta existencia llamada novela ligera, anime, manga y fics. Soy la entidad misma más poderosa de todos mis yoes. Mi poder supera al de cualquier otro, pues soy un ser multiversal. Soy capaz de ver todo el multiverso llamado High School DxD. Ninguna otra versión mía puede llegar a equipararse a mí, y yo solo estoy debajo del propio creador de esta serie, quien admito que pudo sacarle muchísimo más jugo del que ha sacado… bueno, he sido muy suave, todos sabemos que el tipo ha tirado a la basura definitivamente esta serie…, con el potencial que tenía…, ahhh…

Bueno, como estaba diciendo, los únicos seres que están por encima de mí son: el creador de la serie y los escritores de fanfics. Soy uno nuevo, como es normal, que está más roto que cualquier otro, y eso que hay muchísimos que han tenido los santos cojones, u ovarios, de robarles poderes a mutliversos distintos al de DxD, pero no entraré a quejarme de esto, más que nada porque la pifia de escritor que está escribiendo esto…, si, ese paleto de erendir, no quiere comenzar una nueva guerra civil en el multifandom de esta serie.

Sigamos. Si estoy aquí y ahora es porque, al igual que muchos otros antes que yo, una amenaza gigantesca comenzó a amenazar el multiverso hace años y prácticamente lo destruyó, lo dejó hecho puré, caquita. ¿Y por qué motivo yo actuó ahora? Porque hasta que el autor no vio la película Spider-Man: un nuevo universo, o como cada quien le salga de sus cojones llamarla porque no quiere comenzar una absurda guerra de doblaje, no se le ocurrió una idea similar. Y claro, como tiene pocos fics, pues ahora se mete en otro nuevo. Un genio, ¿verdad? Pero bueno…

Aquí estoy yo, el más poderoso de mis versiones hasta que algún autor salga con algún tipo más roto que yo o cree algo que pueda mandarme a tomar por culo, cosa que no extrañaría a nadie, intentando salvar el día…, o bueno, reuniendo a otros para que lo salven.

Veréis, esta no es una batalla que yo pueda ganar porque el enemigo supera ampliamente mis poderes. Si, está más roto que yo, pero me importa un pimiento. Mi creador me ha creado solamente para hacer una intro de esta pequeña historia, pues será corta, eso tenedlo por seguro, y poneros un poco en conocimiento.

Pues ha quedado todo claro, ¿no? Yo he logrado alcanzar el poder multiversal y debo enfrentar y derrotar al peor de los enemigos, el peor y más poderoso de ellos, y dado que quiero que sea sorpresa, no diré quién es, pero tiene que ver con algo muy hablado y discutido. Pero claro, como yo no puedo hacer nada, he decidido llamar a varias versiones de mí mismo para que hagan el trabajo duro y a mí me dejen rascarme los huevos mientras duermo, todo a la espera del fin del mundo, por supuesto.

¿Alguno ha jugado al Kingdom Hearts? ¿No? Pues os podéis y bailáis, porque nada de lo que diré ahora tiene relación. Os pongo en situación: ahora mismo estoy en un lugar bastante parecido a la Brecha, solo que esta no separa una dimensión de otra en un mismo universo, sino que separa un universo de otro, es decir un fic de otro fic o de la propia novela, a excepción de cuando se crean crossovers para alguna historia, como ha hecho el buen bustercall con Aeretr por petición del segundo.

Pues eso, me encuentro es esa copia barata de la Brecha Dimensional, sentado en mi cómodo sillón frente a una mesa de cristal y seis asientos vacíos. En dicha mesa hay cosas para picar y diversos tipos de bebida, desde alcohol hasta agua pasando por refrescos, té, café y demás. Como es propio de mí, estaba taaaaaan aburrido esperando que llegara el resto, rascándome mis huevos de avestruz con una mano mientras con la otra me sostenía la cabeza. Ahhh, yo solo quiero estar en mi casa, follándome a mis chicas, disfrutando de la vida con mis viejos amigos… ¡quiero estar haciendo cosas divertidas! ¡Pero Nooooo! ¡Tengo que esperar la llegada de estos payasos para poder largarme de aquí a pasármelo en grande antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda!

… anda…, ahora que recuerdo… ¡si tengo que llamarlos yo! ¡Si seré estúpido! Chasqueé los dedos y, como soy un ser con poder multiversal, aparecieron frente a mí mis seis yoes elegidos para luchar en esta guerra. Que se jueguen ellos el pellejo, no yo. Soy demasiado haragán para ello. Entonces aparecieron frente a mí, sentados en sus sillones correspondientes, los seis elegidos para luchar en esta gran guerra multiversal, quienes quedaron con cara de imbéciles al no saber dónde se encontraban, ni porqué había otros ellos, ni porqué cojones estaba sentados frente a un tipo que puede darles la violada de su vida sin mover ni un músculo.

-Y os estaréis preguntando… ¿Quiénes son los seis invocados? Bueno, pues haré las presentaciones.

-¿Qué diablos dices? –El que tenía más pinta de idiota sin remedio fue el primero de mis yoes en tomar la palabra–. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué tienes mi rostro? ¿Y quiénes son estos tipos con mi cara? ¿Y dónde estamos?

A ver, yo original, si te callas y me dejas seguir con mí monologo interno quizás, y solo quizás, te responda a tus preguntas lógicas pero increíblemente estúpidas y clichés.

-… ¿qué?

-Ahhh, a este no lo soportaré –Bufé con cansancio mientras le daba un largo trago a mi gin tonic–. Bueno, ¿alguno más quiere decir alguna gilipollez para alargar este momento? –Uno de estos atontados levantó la mano–. Si, a ver, el idiota con el gorro con hélice.

-¿Hay por aquí algún sitio donde pueda mear? Es que estaba a punto de hacerlo en mi casa.

Rodé los ojos y varias paredes aparecieron a su alrededor. Exactamente un segundo después comenzamos a escuchar como el nuevo Tío Grandpa realizaba sus necesidades.

-¿Puedes escucharme?

-Si~.

-Bien, la explicación será rápida y sencilla. Yo soy el Issei Hyodo más poderoso de toda la existencia…, por el momento…, y se me ha confiado la misión de detener al enemigo más poderoso y temible que este multiverso ha enfrentado. Ya prácticamente lo ha contaminado casi todo y hasta ahora nadie ha salido a enfrentarle dentro de este multiverso, por lo que nos ha tocado bailar con la más fea. Es por eso que os he elegido a vosotros seis para que os comáis este fregado.

-¿Y por qué motivo nos llamas a nosotros si dices ser el más poderoso de todos nosotros?

-Es sencillo abuelo… -Respondí al más viejo de todos los presentes, por lo menos en aspecto–, porque soy perezoso, no me sale de la punta de la polla y lo que más deseo es irme a follar o tocarme los cojones a dos manos –Obviamente ninguno me miró con buena cara…, o casi ninguno, pero me importaba menos que la mierda de un perro en la calle–. Así que ale, id a derrotar al ser maligno, el cual sabréis nada más verlo quién o qué es, y derrotadle o el destino del mundo se irá por el sumidero. Bueno, ya con todo dicho, yo me despido.

Y me marché de allí tan rápido como llegué. Oh, se me olvidaba las presentaciones. Mis yoes que participarán en esta lucha multiversal son:

Mi versión original, la de las novelas…

El Tio Grandpa que creó TheDevilZero y lo dejó allí olvidado…

La versión barata de Deadpool creada por el bueno de bustercall…

La versión Phoenix creada por el genio malvado Aeretr…

La versión angelical creada por el indefinido original… WeLove…

Y la versión…, aquel al que su autor llamó súper humano por no ocurrírsele un nombre mejor… el creado por el autor sin ideas de esta misma historia.

¿Ya están todos presentados? Bien, pues me largo. ¡Que os den a todos!

XXXXX

Mientras tanto, los seis mencionados aún se encontraban en sus asientos. Por sus mentes pasaban pensamientos varios, pero los seis coincidían en uno.

-"… ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

* * *

Como bien ha mencionado el multiversal, esta historia será cortita, así que no esperéis algo largo.

Pd: este fic cuenta con la autorización de los respectivos creadores de cada versión para su uso en esta chorrada de historia.

Nos leemos ¡!


	2. ¿Trabajando juntos?

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Nechroz: pues en caso de que no hayas leído esas historias, te las recomiendo.

Xseyver: espero que te guste.

Seky: uno inventado por mi jajaja.

Xd: Tío Grandpa, sin duda. Te recomiendo leerte el resto, son canciones maravillosas.

WeLoveGb: por supuesto que había necesidad jajaja. Bueno, ya sabemos tú y yo que eso no es verdad jajaja.

donplay: exactamente por eso no lo hace él… de lo que le pesan los cojones !

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**¿TRABAJANDO JUNTOS?**

* * *

La situación era increíblemente bizarra para para los seis elegidos, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Un tipo con su mismo rostro, una versión con poder multiversal, les había invocado para intentar salvar lo que quedaba del multiverso porque él era tan increíblemente haragán que no le daba la gana de esforzarse… ¿o acaso existía otro motivo por el cual no estaba interesado o no podía realizar él dicha misión?

-Pues yo me largo. Paso de esta mala versión de _El último_.

El primero en hablar fue el superhéroe, que se levantó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no había nada más además de los asientos, la mesa y el suelo que cubría unos metros más allá de los asientos. El resto era un espacio vacío multicolor sin aparente salida.

-No creo que puedas ir a ninguna parte –Comentó el mayor de todos los Issei–. Este sitio se parece mucho a la Brecha Dimensional, y si se asemeja algo en ella, dudo que podamos salir así como así.

-Ya, bueno, prefiero buscar un modo de volver a casa a estar cerca de versiones nuestras demoniacas.

El miembro de la Casa Phoenix así como el Issei original fruncieron el ceño ante el tono del el superhéroe.

-¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes conmigo? ¿Es que te he hecho yo algo? –Preguntó de malas formas el original.

El superhéroe volteó para clavar su mirada en ambos demonios, dirigiéndoles una mirada de puro odio.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué te llevó a vender tu humanidad? Te dejas manipular por esos timadores, que te engañan y embaucan para lograr obtener lo que desean de ti, que te hacen creer que son tus salvadores cuando no son más que unos mentirosos aprovechados.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡No tienes ni idea de mi vida ni lo que me ocurrió! ¡Fui asesinado y Rias me salvó la vida!

El superhéroe no intentó disimular su risa burlona, divertido por la ingenuidad de aquel él.

-Oh, pobre iluso. ¿Fuiste asesinado? A ver si adivino, cuando estabas a punto de irte al otro barrio apareció esa demonio y te dijo que podía salvarte la vida siempre y cuando te reencarnara y volvieras su esclavo, ¿verdad? –El original asintió, pues era la verdad verdadera–. ¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué no te salvó? Dejó que murieras para poder resucitarte y así tuviera tu total lealtad por haberte salvado la vida. Siempre actúan así, haciendo creer que son los salvadores de los reencarnados. Repugnantes. Y vosotros sois tan idiotas como para no daros cuenta de esa farsa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Amo a Rias y ella a mí! ¡No pienso permitir que hables mal de ella!

-Ohhh, el idiota se cabrea... Estoy seguro de que incluso apareció desnuda para usar su atractivo físico y así tenerte en la palma de su mano, ¿o me equivoco? –El ver como apretaba los dientes mientras se sonrojaba era prueba más que suficiente–. Lo sabía. Bueno, no negaré su atractivo como mujer, pero colega, hay que estar muuuuuy necesitado para volverte su perrito faldero solo por eso. Me pregunto si lo hará con todos aquellos de los cuales quiere obtener algo o solo contigo por tu poder... En serio, das pena por haberte dado cuenta de todo eso. Vaya marioneta.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Scale Mail]

La armadura roja del Dragón Rojo envolvió al Issei original, quien estaba preparado para comenzar un combate contra el superhéroe, pero no esperaba que el miembro del sequito de Ravel Phoenix se le uniera.

-Yo tampoco puedo permitir que hables mal de ella. Puede que ahora no esté en su séquito, pero sigue siendo alguien muy preciado para mí. ¡Retira esas palabras o te daré una paliza!

El superhéroe sonrió de tal forma que provocó la ira del reencarnado y del dragón humanoide.

-Pero fíjate, Bob Esponja y Patricio se han unido. Sin duda habéis salido de la peli _Dumb and Dumber._

El miembro del séquito de Ravel Phoenix también se vio envuelto en la armadura del Dragón Galés mientras Blaze comenzaba a desbordar el poder original de Ddraig, sorprendiendo a ambos reencarnados. Un combate estaba por comenzar en aquel momento de no ser por una barrera que apareció justo en medio. Los ceños de los tres luchadores se fruncieron, dirigiendo su mirada a las otras tres versiones.

-Estos niños…, que poca paciencia que tienen… –Suspiraba el mayor de todos ellos aun sentado en su asiento–. No sé si recordáis el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, pero es demasiado importante y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en estúpidas trifulcas.

-Tú cállate abuelo. Yo me largo. No aguanto más la presencia de estos dos estúpidos.

Y diciendo aquello, el superhéroe desplegó las alas y cayó al vacío ante la atenta mirada del resto. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue perdiendo en la distancia hasta que sus ojos fueron incapaces de distinguirle. Pero unos segundos después, a una velocidad increíble, el cuerpo de aquella versión de Issei Hyodo ascendió varios metros sobre sus cabezas, cayendo luego a la misma velocidad al suelo.

-Argh…, su puta madre… –Una mueca de puro dolor fue la mejor muestra del gran dolor que la había provocado aquel golpe –. ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que ha hecho eso? ¡¿Has sido tú?! –Siseó al mayor.

-Para nada, pero eso ha sido bastante interesante.

Con gran curiosidad, el atlante se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al borde. Extendió su mano y dejó que el bizcocho que tenía agarrado callera al vacío sin fin que era aquel lugar. Todos se asomaron para observar aquel objeto, el cual siguió cayendo y cayendo hasta perderse. Pasaron los segundos y nada nuevo sucedió. Entonces, con ojos científicos, el mayor dio un paso adelante, cayendo sin intentar detenerse. Al igual que ocurrió con el superhéroe, el mayor de los presentes salió disparado hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, solo que este cayo de pie dado que ya esperaba ese resultado.

-Tal y como pensaba, cualquier cosa puede caer en este vacío sin fin, pero nosotros estamos atrapados, ¿pero con qué propósito? –Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la situación.

-¡Yo también quiero probar!

El del gorro con hélice se tiró a aquel vacío gritando divertido ante la mirada impactada del Issei sagrado.

-¡¿Pero qué haces maldito loco?!

-¡Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito fue perdiendo fuerza al principio, pero no mucho después ganó fuerza, tanta como rápido ascendía aquella versión tan rara y estúpida. Al igual que el atlante, el nuevo Tío Grandpa cayó de pie, totalmente ilusionado, alegre y divertido por aquella nueva experiencia, por lo que volvió a saltar para repetir. El superhéroe se apartó del resto, agarró una botella de whisky y se cruzó piernas en el borde, pensando y repensando todas las maneras posibles de escapar de aquel lugar. Tenía que volver a casa.

Los dos demonios también se alejaron, hablando sobre sus historias, dándose cuenta de cuan diferentes eran luego del enfrentamiento contra Raiser Phoenix. Mientras tanto, el sagrado se acercó al mayor para intentar ser de ayuda.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando aquí? ¿En serio crees que lo que ha dicho ese tipo? Lo del peligro multiversal ese.

-Es posible, pero no tiene sentido que no podamos marcharnos de aquí cuando supuestamente debemos ser nosotros los que luchemos.

El sagrado barrió con su mirada a su alrededor. La versión de la extraña gorra solo saltaba al vacío mientras se reía, las dos versiones demoniacas hablaban alegremente entre ellos y el superhéroe solo observaba el vacío mientras pensaba en una manera de salir de allí y alejarse de las dos versiones demoniacas.

-Es posible… -El atlante observó de soslayo a la otra versión, esperando a que este expusiera su pensar–, ¿es posible que el otro tipo no nos deje salir hasta que nos llevemos bien? Digo, no podemos salir, y este grupo está disperso. Se nota que esos tres no van a llevarse bien. Quizás hasta que no nos llevemos bien, o nos aguantemos como mínimo, no podamos salir de aquí.

-Hum, no es mala idea. Podemos probar esa teoría, pero será complicado.

-Desde luego. Esos tres no querrán estar a menos de cinco metros.

-Pues tendrán que estarlo quieran o no, si quieres salir de este lugar. ¡A ver, escuchadme todos un momento, por favor! –Los dos demonios así como el superhéroe voltearon hacia el mayor de ellos mientras Grandpa caía sobre el suelo, dispuesto a saltar otra vez–. ¡Quédate quieto! –Estiró su brazo, agarrando a dicha versión para evitar que saltara nuevamente–. Tenemos algo importante de que hablar y será mejor, para todos, que hablemos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? –Preguntó el superhéroe con el ceño fruncido.

-De un posible modo de salir de este lugar –Respondió el sagrado con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-… está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Los seis agarraron sus sillas y se sentaron el círculo del siguiente modo contando hacia la izquierda: el dragón humanoide, el Phoenix, el atlante, Tío Grandpa, el superhéroe y por último el ser sagrado.

-Primero que nada, ¿no deberíamos buscar una manera de llamarnos? Es decir, todos nos llamamos Hyodo Issei –Comentó el Phoenix–. ¿Qué os parece ponernos sobrenombres? Por algo en específico.

-No es mala idea –Asintió el que poseía parte del poder de la santa paloma–. Todos somos Hyodo Issei, eso es cierto, pero cada uno es distinto a los demás. Algo debe haber que nos diferencie, algo sumamente imoprtante.

-Veamos. Aquí hay tres humanos, dos demonios y un ángel. Esa es la diferencia más básica.

-Entonces el mío podría ser sagrado. No soy exactamente un ángel, sino que poseo poder sagrado, es esa es mi condición. ¿Alguno en contra? –Nadie alzó la mano–. Perfecto.

–Bien, ahora los dos demonios –El siervo de Ravel clavó su mirada en el otro reencarnado–. ¿Qué nos diferencia a ambos?

El dragón humanoide se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

–Bueno, ¿no has mencionado que ya no estás en su séquito? –El otro asintió–. ¿A qué Casa perteneces?

–La Casa Phoenix. Soy siervo de Ravel Phoenix.

Aquello sorprendió bastante al Gremory, pero asintió.

–En ese caso tú podrías ser Phoenix, pues es la principal diferencia entre ambos.

El otro reencarnado asintió satisfecho.

-Entonces que así sea. Entonces a ti podríamos decirte Gremory. ¿Alguno en contra? –Nadie alzó la mano–. Pues nada más que quedan los tres humanos.

-¡Yo soy el nuevo Tío Grandpa! –Anunció el del gorro con hélice mientras alzaba la mano–. ¡Podéis llamarme Tío Grandpa o Grandpa!

–¿Alguna objeción? –Preguntó el mayor en edad de todos y nadie negó–. En ese caso me toca. Mi nombre original es Lûth Mbär y soy un atlante.

–¿Atlante? ¿De la Atlántida? Ahora me dirás que para la película de _Atlantis_ se basaron en la verdadera –Comentó el superhéroe con humor.

-Ojala. Pero a lo que voy es que podéis llamarme por mi nombre original o simplemente atlante.

–Pues me vas a disculpar, pero mejor llamarte atlante. Tu nombre original desaparecerá de nuestras memorias en segundos, o minutos para los más listos.

–Seguro que te refieres a tí mismo –Comentó venenosamente el Phoenix.

El conocido en su universo como Blaze estuvo a punto de responder, pero el atlante interrumpió, suspirando aburrido.

–Niños, tenemos un asunto mucho más importante que vuestros problemas con el otro, así que haced el favor. Ahora, ¿cómo te llamamos a ti? –Preguntó al último que quedaba por apodar.

-Yo soy Blaze, un superhéroe. ¿Ya está? ¿Ya hemos terminado la tontería de los apodos? Dios, parecemos idiotas –Gruñó fastidiado–. Ahora al grano, ¿por qué motivo nos hemos reunido?

-Nuestro buen compañero el sagrado ha tenido la idea de que quizás no podamos salir de aquí hasta que nuestro objetivo sea el mismo, enfrentarse al mal que nuestra versión multiversal ha explicado antes.

-Si no fuera porque suena algo lógico, hubiera dicho que es una tremenda gilipollez.

-Como bien has dicho, suena lógico. Cada uno tiene actualmente un objetivo, el volver a casa si no me equivoco, pero no es el objetivo que nos ha indicado la otra versión.

-¡Que le jodan a la otra versión! Si es verdad que hay un enemigo así, entonces que se ocupe él. Yo no pienso hacer el trabajo de otros.

-Lo que nosotros deseemos no parece importar mucho. Un poder muy superior al nuestro nos ha encargado esto, y el único modo de volver a casa parece ser que pasa por ejecutar este cometido.

-… su puta madre…

-Esperad un momento porque no logro entender nada de lo que ocurre aquí –El original se puso en pie, avanzando hasta la mesa para voltear a ver a sus otros yoes–. ¿Acaso es verdad lo que ese tipo con nuestro rostro, ese otro nosotros, nos ha dicho? ¡Yo no entiendo nada! Sé que existen otras dimensiones, ¡pero nada de otros universos! ¡Eso tiene que ser obra de alguna nueva Longinus!

-Deberías de relajarte niño –Intentó tranquilizar el atlante manteniendo la calma, analizando concienzudamente lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás–. Esto no es obra de ninguna Longinus. Nuestros sentidos no nos están engañando –Se levantó, caminó hasta la mesa y cogió un bizcocho, llevándoselo a la boca–. Esto que estamos sintiendo es totalmente real, y todos nosotros somos Hyodo Issei, cada uno de su propio universo, un universo con sus propias reglas e historia. Esto demuestra que la teoría del multiverso es totalmente cierta.

-¿Multiverso? ¿Eso qué es?

-Tú vives en un universo, ¿verdad? Pues el multiverso es todo lo que estás viendo, muchacho, otras versiones de ti, cada una de su propio universo. Más simple no puedo explicártelo.

-Lo siento, soy duro de mollera, pero te entiendo. ¿Entonces tenemos que derrotar a un villano para volver a casa?

-Eso parece.

-¡Pues vamos a derrotarle!

-¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo haremos eso? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos aquí atrapados, en donde quiera que estemos. Ni siquiera sabemos quién o cómo es nuestro enemigo –El superhéroe se levantó de su asiento, cogiendo otra botella de whisky, dándole un largo trago–. Al menos tiene buen gusto para la bebida, se lo reconozco.

-Yo creo que antes tendríamos que conocernos entre nosotros –Propuso el ser sagrado–. Si es verdad que cada uno somos Issei Hyodo de otros universos, eso significa que somos distintos en todo.

-Coincido con él. Habrá que conocer las capacidades de cada uno, ¿no? –El Phoenix asintió a las palabras del sagrado mientras imitaba al resto y cogía varios de los alimentos sobre la mesa–. Si queréis puedo empezar yo.

-¡Yo, yo! ¡Quiero comenzar yo! –Gritó Grandpa con una enorme sonrisa.

Los demás se miraron y asintieron. Mientras llenaban sus estómagos y saciaban su sed cada uno se fue presentando, contando su historia así como capacidades de combate. Aquel grupo estaba compuesto por versiones con capacidades enormes y variadas, cubriendo así casi todos los campos existentes.

La versión Grandpa había heredado los poderes del anterior Tío Grandpa y ahora vivía aventuras increíblemente bizarras en su universo, pero eso no era lo más extraño. Al parecer tenía varios compañeros: Perroso, un extraño cruce entre un oso polar y un Golden terrier, tiene un gran fuerza y un gran control sobre su cuerpo, no se sabe de dónde salió, pero sí que es un excelente bailarín, un magnifico conductor que se entrenó en las calles de Tokio y los barrios bajos de USA. Además es operador de computadoras; MochilaKai, hijo de Bolso Belly y una mochila, es una mochila roja la cual habla a través de la boca de la mochila con el cierre por dientes, dentro de él tiene acceso a una infinidad de elementos desconocidos, desde los de esta realidad a otras, es una versión de esteroides de Babilons Gate; Onigiri Jonh, un Oniguiri con relleno desconocido que usa una gafas de sol oscuras en todo momento para verse genial, es un maestro de la esgrima consagrado, en batalla suele equiparse un casco samurái; Señor Ddraig, el antiguo residente de la Boosted Gear, el cual salió de la Sacred Gear de un modo desconocido, siempre llevando unos pantalones, y es un amante de las armas de fuego, en especial las grandes; y por último pero no menos importante, estaba Rassie, fiel aprendiz del Señor Ddraig, le gusta Asia, su mentor y odia el brócoli, normalmente lanza rayos para recargar su Nintendo Switch.

La versión sagrado era una reencarnación de una versión suya que vivió quince mil años atrás en su universo junto al único ángel con sentimientos, una mujer conocida como Chiai, ambos poseyendo el poder de la Santa Paloma, un ser cuyo poder, en aquel universo, era equiparable al de Great Red. Su anterior versión murió luego de enfrentarse a los Dragones Celestiales y reencarnó muchísimo tiempo después. Descubrió su pasado poco a poco luego de sobrevivir gracias a Ophis y Great Red, encontrándose con su novia de aquel entonces luego de situaciones de vida y muerte. Lo curioso es que, en toda su larga vida, no se acostó ni una sola vez con aquella mujer, lo que provocó la risa del resto.

El superhéroe también tenía una historia un tanto triste. Cuando era niño, una vez que Shidou Irina volvió a Inglaterra, Ophis despertó la Boosted Gear y él comenzó a entrenar para ser un superhéroe, como se había prometido con la niña. Tiempo después conoció a una chica, pero esta murió a manos de una sección de la Iglesia. Su camino continuo, volviéndose un superhéroe en mayúsculas, pues además de salvar al mundo sin recibir nada a cambio, también causaba grandes destrozos en dichas misiones, lo cual también le había acarreado cierta reputación. Su último logro fue salvar su mundo de una flota de otra dimensión.

La versión Phoenix es similar a la versión del original, a excepción de que la historia cambia al momento de enfrentarse a Raiser Phoenix por segunda vez. Todo iba bien, a punto de ganar, pero Ravel se interpuso para defender a su hermano, provocando que el Hyodo bajara la guardia, momento que aprovechó el Phoenix para atacarles, cegado por la ira y la presión social, atacando incluso a su propia hermana. A pesar de la más que obvia victoria de Issei por la interrupción de Ravel, nadie tuvo el valor de anular la victoria de Raiser. Después de todo Hyodo era un reencarnado y Clase Baja. Luego de una serie de sucesos el Hyodo acabó convirtiéndose en Alfil de Ravel Phoenix, quien se había vuelto independiente e intercambió piezas con Rias Gremory. A partir de ahí vivieron una serie de aventuras que les llevaron a enfrentarse contra Loki en una batalla sin parangón, pero todo acabó saliendo bien. Dado que es una historia increíblemente larga, resumió mucho los detalles, aunque dejó en claro el motivo de que parte de su cabello fuera blanco.

En cuanto al atlante, él lo resumió bastante. Era el último de los atlantes, los sobrevivientes de la Atlántida, que no mucho tenía que ver con la de Platón, el cual vivió durante tres mil años. Se casó tres veces, pues sus dos primeras esposas murieron, viajó por todo el globo terráqueo, luchó en innumerables guerras humanas y sobrenaturales, es considerado uno de los más poderosos del mundo por su amplio abanico de poderes y habilidades, y ayudó a fundar la organización humana más poderosa del mundo, la cual sirvió como primera línea de defensa para la humanidad ante el mundo sobrenatural y para la propia Humanidad.

-Bueno, sin duda alguna podemos formar un equipo numeroso y equilibrado –Sonrió el atlante mientras sacaba su larga y vieja pipa, comenzando a fumar con total tranquilidad.

-Admito que estoy de acuerdo con eso –Asintió el superhéroe para luego fruncir el ceño–, pero tenemos un grave problema, ¿quién mandará? Sinceramente yo no soy de seguir órdenes, me gusta ir a mi bola y hacer las cosas a mi modo.

-Preguntas quien mandará y luego dices eso… ¿No es contradictorio? –Preguntó Phoenix mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Exactamente. Lo más cliché en este tipo de situaciones es preguntar cosas como esas.

-Un líder de entre todos nosotros… ¿Lo elegimos por el nivel de poder? –Propuso el sagrado

-¿En serio? ¿Por el nivel de poder? En caso de ser así…

La mirada de todos los Issei se centraron en aquel que tenía un gorro con hélice, quien se apuntó con el dedo para luego reír totalmente divertido.

-No, ni de coña. Ni hablar. No pienso estar bajo órdenes de este tipo –Gruñó el superhéroe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ahí coincidimos todos –Dijeron el resto al unísono.

-¿Entonces por qué? O bien elegimos a uno que nos guie a todos o intentamos ponernos de acuerdo para actuar.

-Ambas propuestas me suenan igual de inverosímiles.

-Pero algo habrá que hacer.

-El que parece tener más experiencia en todo esto es el atlante, y luego del que tiene apariencia de idiota retrasado, parece ser el que mayores capacidades de combate posee.

-Aun así no estarás bajo órdenes de nadie, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Pues eso.

La discusión entre los más jóvenes se prolongó durante varios minutos mientras el mayor de ellos observaba en total silencio, estudiando tanto a cada uno como las propuestas. Había de todo, desde genialidades hasta idioteces del mayor calibre. No fue hasta que Grandpa propuso algo que éste tomó la palabra.

-Callaos un momento –Pidió en voz alta, provocando que el resto callara–. Tú, repite lo que has dicho, lo último.

Grandpa ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una mueca graciosa mientras intentaba recordar lo último que había dicho.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya me acuerdo! No…, espera…, lo tenía… ¿dónde lo habré metido…?

Los demás quedaron mirando con extrañeza y exasperación al más poderoso y a la vez idiota de los seis, hasta que una bombilla surgió en su cabeza…, bombilla sostenida por el mismo.

-"¿De dónde ha sacado esa bombilla?" –Se preguntaron con asombro.

Vale que hubiera dicho que podía alterar la realidad, pero aquello era asombroso.

-¿Y qué os parece si averiguamos cosas sobre nuestro enemigo antes de discutir sobre esto?

El silencio inundó el lugar mientras los otros cinco observaban a Grandpa totalmente mudos.

-A pesar de tu simpleza…, puede que seas el más inteligente de todos nosotros –Sonrió el atlante mientras el resto asentía.

Fue entonces que el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de todos los Issei, sorprendiéndoles, por lo que cayeron al vacío entre gritos, insultos, y risas.

* * *

Pido disculpas si la personalidad de alguno de los Issei (los de otros autores) no son completamente fieles. Lo intento, os lo aseguro, pero no soy los respectivos escritores, así que con su ayuda intento que sean lo más parecido.


	3. Primer contacto - parte 01

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Nechroz: te la recomiendo cien por cien. Es de las mejores en el fandom español. Los poderes de Grandpa son la alteración de la realidad y el tiempo. Bastante OP, ¿Eh? Jajaja.

donplay: depende del tipo de medición de poder. En cuanto a poder puro, el original gana. En cuanto a poder pero no destructivo, yo diría que Grandpa.

WeLoveGb: jajaja, lo sé, lo sé. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Xd: aquí están los primeros !

Carlos Trujillo: quién ? No sé de quien hablas.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**PRIMER CONTACTO – PARTE 01**

* * *

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron cayendo en aquel extraño vacío, solo supieron que aquella caída hubo finalizado cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

-Vale, ¿quién demonios me está tocando el trasero?

-Alguien me está asfixiando. Que quite su rodilla de mi estómago.

-Por favor, decidme que el que me está besando el cuello es una mujer.

-Espero que sea un teléfono móvil o un mando lo que estoy notando en mi pierna.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Todos soy yo!

-Venga niños, todos en pie.

-Cállate abuelo.

En la oscuridad se pusieron en pie así como pudieron, pues se estorbaban unos a otros, lo cual resultaba molesto o divertido, según el punto de vista de cada quien. Cuando lograron ponerse en pie una luz comenzó a verse en el fondo.

-¿Ya hemos muerto? Por favor, decidme que ya hemos muerto.

-Me pregunto a donde nos llevará esa luz.

-Esto es demasiado cliché.

-Ahora iremos al Cielo y habrá mil vírgenes para cada uno.

-Solo tenemos esta luz, todo lo demás es oscuridad. O bien vamos hacia allí o buscamos una posible salida por aquí.

-Yo iré contigo abuelo.

-Obviamente iremos hacia la luz. Paso de buscar en las sombras. ¿A alguno le apetece contar acertijos? Seríamos como Bilbo y Gollum.

-Cállate, no vaya a ser que haya un ser semejante por aquí.

Caminaron hacia aquella luz entre disputas y discusiones, sobre todo las originadas entre Blaze y los dos demonios. Las otras tres versiones solo podían suspirar y aguantar las ganas de golpearles hasta dejarles inconscientes. ¡Eran peor que un grano en el culo! No les llevó demasiado llegar, pues les parecía que conforme parecían acercarse a aquella luz la distancia aumentaba levemente, como si recorrieras tres metros y luego el objetivo avanzara dos. Tarde o temprano le atraparías, pero sería más largo de lo esperado. Una vez llegaron hasta aquella luz algo pasó, algo que ninguno de los seis se esperaba.

-Esto es… ¿Kuoh? ¿Pero qué carajo…?

El superhéroe conocido en su universo como Blaze observaba aquel lugar tan reconocible con el ceño fruncido y una gran molestia. Así de primeras hubiera dicho que estaba en casa, pero aquella Kuoh era totalmente diferente a la suya, y obviamente se refería a la Kuoh posterior a la batalla contra aquel ejército dimensional. Todo el lugar poseía un tono lúgubre que helaría la sangre a más de uno, por no mencionar una espesa niebla que no permitía ver más allá de varios metros.

-¿Qué mala copia de Silent Hill es esta? ¡Exijo que me devuelvan el dinero!

Esperaba recibir algún comentario de alguna otra versión suya, pero enarcó una ceja al voltear y observar que no había nadie más allí. Estaba solo en aquella versión de Kuoh sacaba de dicha franquicia.

-Esto no mola. ¡Hey, salid de donde estéis! ¡No tengo humor para jugar al escondite!

Su ceño se frunció al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los otros seis, por lo que se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-[Compañero, me parece que hemos venido nosotros solos]

-[Coincido con el lagarto. Seguro que esos desgraciados han salido por patas nada más ver este lugar de mala muerte]

-[No lo creo compañeros. Parecían versiones confiables, incluso los dos demonios]

-[¡Vete a la mierda Belzard! ¡A ti te parece confiable hasta un toxicómano!]

-A ver, no es que me disguste vuestra conversación, que lo hace, ¡pero os importaría echar una mano en vez de discutir como imbéciles!

-[Deberías preocuparte por ellos compañero, no por nosotros]

Blaze bajó la mirada del cielo para clavarla frente a sí. Allí, apareciendo de entre la niebla, había un montón de seres deformes con grandes y afilados dientes y extremidades bastante largas. Pero no fueron aquellos seres los que le llamaron la atención…, sino el que parecía ser el líder. ¿Y por qué parecía serlo? Porque era otra versión suya, solo que esta poseía el cabello completamente blanco y los ojos rojos.

-Genial, otra versión –masculló molesto.

-¿Eres un aliado o un enemigo? No pareces ser un aliado. ¿Quién es nuestro jefe?

-¿Jefe?

-Lo suponía. ¡A por él!

Aquellas criaturas comenzaron a correr hacia el superhéroe a una velocidad que sorprendió al susodicho. Era perfectamente igual o superior al de un Caballo. Blaze pudo evadirlos con cierta facilidad al principio, pero cuando el número que le rodeaba aumentó abruptamente se vio en serias dificultades. El problema no fue solo la gran velocidad de esos seres, sino también poseían una fuerza semejante o incluso superior a una Torre, lo cual ya era digno de mención.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? ¿Os suena a alguno?

-[Diría que son ghouls, pero unos ghouls que nunca antes había visto] –expuso el dragón.

-[¿Qué más da lo que sean? ¡Destrúyelos a todos!]

-[Coincido con Elsha. No es momento de pregunta el qué, sino mantenerse con vida]

Blaze asintió a las palabras de Belzard. Esas criaturas le destrozarían por completo como lograran ponerle la mano encima. Debía ponerse a cubierto cuanto antes.

_DE LAS NUEVE TÉCNICAS DE BLAZE_

_LATIGO DESTRUCTOR DEL DRAGÓN_

Como si se tratara de la versión de Dragon Ball, el superhéroe comenzó una andada indiscriminada de puños y patadas en un radio de varios metros, destrozando a todos aquellos ghouls. Para cuando hubo finalizado aquella técnica usó sus propulsores para salir volando de aquella zona. Estaba en clara desventaja ante un número demasiado superior de enemigos, por no hablar de su versión de allí, el cual parecía estar aliado con el enemigo que les había comentado el multiversal.

Mientras volaba por el aire observó la ciudad. Estaba llena de aquella niebla y las criaturas grotescas. No parecía haber ningún lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar y pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estaban los demás cuando les necesitaba? ¡Necesitaba carnaza para todos aquellos seres!

-[Parece que habrá que replantearse todo compañero]

-[Esos bichejos del demonios parece ser duros de roer]

-[El problema no son ellos, sino el que los lidera]

Blaze agrió el gesto al recordar aquella versión suya. El tipo no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero tenía un número infinito, o eso parecía, de carne de cañón que usar contra él. Debía pensar en un modo de poder tener una pelea uno contra uno contra él.

-¿Es que no habrá un sitio por aquí donde sentar el trasero y pensar? Está todo lleno de esos bichejos. ¡Ojalá tuviera una bota gigante!

XXXXX

El nuevo Tío Grandpa ladeó la cabeza mientras el signo de interrogación surgía sobre su cabeza. Frente a él había una versión suya, pero para extrañeza del tipo del gorro aquella versión parecía una mezcla de Saiyajin, Shinigami-Hollow, Uchiha y a saber que más.

-¿Por qué me ha toca la versión más idiota? –siseó aquel Issei con multitud de poderes nada propios del multiverso DxD.

-¡Hola caracola! –El entusiasmo de Grandpa así como su alegría parecía molestar aún más a la versión de aquel universo–. ¡Cuántos poderes tienes! ¡Haz un Kamehameha!

-Pse. Mejor acabo contigo aquí y ahora.

La versión multipoderes apuntó con su mano a Grandpa, comenzando a acumular una cantidad de poder considerable. Mientras tanto la versión del gorro con hélice observaba maravillado aquella técnica que le recordaba al Big Bang de Vegeta. ¿Pero cómo pudo llegar Grandpa a enfrentarse contra aquella versión? Bueno, hay que retroceder varios minutos.

Al igual que Blaze, Grandpa apareció solo en un lugar completamente distinto al que conocía. Aquel lugar, aquella Kuoh, no era nada semejante a la que él conocía. El único motivo por el cual sabía que era Kuoh fue por el cartel que había en la entrada del pueblo. Aquel lugar parecía un campo de concentración, pero uno semi vacío, fantasma, siendo habitado por aquella versión de Issei Hyodo y un montón de chicas. Bueno, decir un montón sería quedarse muy corto. ¡Debía haber por lo menos treinta mujeres, desde lolis hasta milfs, y ninguna era una Gremory, válgame la redundancia!

-Dime que son tus hijas y nietas –Comentó sorprendido Grandpa.

-Vaya un estúpido. Son mis novias y mis esposas.

-¡¿WTF?! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Si tuvieras tantas estarías más seco que la mojama!

Y hablando de mojama, Issei Grandpa sacó una de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a comerla con gran placer.

Fue así como llegamos al momento de varios párrafos anteriores, con aquella versión over power de Issei Hyodo a punto de lanzar un ataque de ki contra el nuevo Tío Grandpa. Aquella esfera tan poderosa de energía natural salió disparada hacia el atontado Grandpa, pero pasó algo que sorprendió a todos los de aquel universo. Cuando la esfera estaba por desintegrarlo, Issei Grandpa hizo un Matrix, echando el cuerpo para atrás hasta quedar prácticamente suspendido en el aire, observando a cámara súper lenta como aquella gigantesca esfera pasaba a apenas unos milímetros de su cara. El espacio comenzó a distorsionarse, girando de tal manera que creó el efecto de cámara que usaron para la misma película. Entonces, así de bote pronto, la esfera recobró su endemoniada velocidad y fue a estrellarse a una zona de la ciudad que voló por los aires.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! ¡Ahora transfórmate en Súper Saiyajin!

La otra versión frunció el ceño. Aquel payaso con pintas de retrasado mental (que os den a los sensibleros) había evadido un ataque suyo con una velocidad pasmosa, pero su orgullo como portador de poderes se Saiyajin, aunque estos no existan en la serie original, le impedía enfrentar a aquel estúpido, aunque hubiera logrado evadir ese ataque.

-Atacad.

A una orden suya el harén tan increíblemente grande y poco lógico salió disparado hacia Grandpa.

-¿Ehhh? ¿No te quieres transformaaaaar? ¡Pues yo lo haré!

Grandpa se puso en posición y comenzó a gritar, provocando que las féminas se frenaran de pronto. Aquello pareció llamar la atención del Issei con multipoderes. Las piedras comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Grandpa y una especie de aura blanca le envolvió mientras aumentaba su grito. Entonces, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de transformarse en un Súper Saiyajin…

¡Prrruifff!

Un laaargo pedo salió del trasero de Grandpa.

-Ufff. Os juro que no aguantaba más. ¡Ya no pienso probar otra los garbanzos de Freed Sellzen!

Una nube marrón creada por aquel inmoral gas salido del trasero de Grandpa comenzó a flotar lentamente en dirección a varias de las féminas, las cuales cayeron inconscientes o con convulsiones luego de oler semejante cosa.

-¡Atención, atención! ¡Se ruega a los presentes que se alejen de la zona contaminada! –Pidió educadamente Issei Grandpa con una máscara de gas.

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Matad a ese gilipollas!

Con la ira renovada, las féminas cargaron nuevamente contra el tipo del gorro con hélice, el cual levantó las manos a todo lo que daba. Pero, justo antes de que estuvieran a menos de tres metros…, alguien hizo acto de presencia…, alguien que provocó el terror en todos los presentes salvo en Grandpa…, un ser temido por todos y todo…, aun con la apariencia que mostraba.

-¡Señor Ddraig!

El antiguo residente de la Boosted Gear apareció de pronto sosteniendo un arma increíblemente grande y pesada, pero que no lo parecía para aquel dragón. Con una sonrisa torcida el dragón con pantalones comenzó a disparar como si no hubiera mañana a todos los enemigos. A su lado apareció Rassei con la misma arma pero de un tamaño aceptable para la cría de dragón, se puso a espaldas del Señor Ddraig, comenzando a disparar también a todo lo que se moviera.

-¡Hemos llegado!

Para alegría del tipo con el gorro de hélice Onigiri hizo acto de aparición con su fiel espada y casco de samurái, preparado para repartir ostias a diestra y siniestra. A su lado, bailando de forma magistral, Perroso también apareció dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Hemos escuchado tu llamado! ¡Se van a cagar en los pantalones!

En la espalda de Issei, colgado de sus hombros, apareció también MochilaKai.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya está el grupo reunido! –El nuevo Tío Grandpa metió la mano y sacó la mayor arma jamás usada… una chancla de madre–. ¡A por ellos!

Perroso sacó un reproductor de música y varios enormes altavoces ante la mirada incrédula de la versión multipoderes, enchufándolos y poniendo una canción de guerra… ¡Caramelldansen!

XXXXX

El Issei original se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba a todos lados. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus otras versiones? No lo sabía, y no le gustaba nada que hubieran desaparecido así de pronto. ¿Qué prisa tenían? ¿No podían haberle avisado?

-Qué mala gente. Seguro que ha sido idea de ese idiota con aires de superhéroe.

-[Tú te consideras un superhéroe, compañero]

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo no me autonombre superhéroe!

-[Lo que tú digas]

-Oye Ddraig, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?

-[Me remitiré a la primera vez que me hiciste esa pregunta en lo que llevamos de día… No tengo idea alguna]

-Pues por ahora lo mejor será comenzar a buscar.

-[Pero ten cuidado. Siento presencias malignas y peligrosas]

-¿Más versiones? ¿Pero estas son amigas o enemigas?

-[Compañero…, si fuera tú invocaría el Balance Breaker ya mismo…]

-Seguiré tu consejo.

El Gremory invocó rápidamente su Balance Breaker, lo suficientemente rápido como para poder bloquear dos puñetazos de las otras versiones. Apretó los dientes, pues esos puñetazos fueron sin duda muy fuertes, y él no estaba usando poco de su poder.

Rápidamente las otras dos versiones comenzaron a golpear de forma desincronizada, lo que le valía al Gremory para poder defenderse adecuadamente de ambos. Que se estorbaran solo le ayudaba a localizar aperturas y lograr golpearlas.

Esos tipos eran bastante fuertes, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no era un poder surgido como el suyo. Ese poder…, podía sentirlo…, era un poder corrupto, un poder obtenido por malos sentimientos e intenciones.

[Cardinal Crimson Promotion]

No tuvo más remedio que acceder a aquel estado ya que su Balance Breaker le impedía tomar ventaja. Bien que pudiera mantenerlos a raya, pero no le bastaba con eso, necesitaba más. Con ese aumento de poder pudo golpear a ambas versiones y poner distancia de por medio.

-¿Por qué narices me atacáis? ¿Qué os he hecho para recibir tal odio? –Preguntó enojado el Issei original.

El Gremory apretó los puños molesto. ¿Por qué le habían atacado nada más verse? Eran enemigos, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero no lograba entender el motivo de que le atacaran.

-Eres un Gremory, ¿verdad? –Siseó una de las dos versiones.

-Un siervo de esa perra de Rias –Murmuró con tono asesino la otra versión.

-Así es, soy Issei Hyodo, Peón de Rias Gremory. ¡Y no te permito que le insultes!

-¡Nosotros no permitiremos vivir a un imbécil que sirve a esa hija de la grandísima puta! ¡Morirás como pronto lo hará esa zorra y todo su grupo de traidores!

Con la sangre caliente provocada por la ira las tres versiones de Issei Hyodo se lanzaron contra el otro, uno con la intención de romperle la boca a las dos versiones traicionadas mientras que estas dos iban con toda la intención de asesinar al Gremory. El combate tuvo un clarísimo balance, siendo el Issei original el que llevaba la batuta. Las otras dos versiones no podían hacer nada, por lo que tomaron distancia y, ante el asombro del Gremory, las armaduras de sus respectivos Balance Breaker tuvieron algunas transformaciones, cobrando tonalidades negras.

-[Compañero, esas versiones tuyas han caído en el odio y la maldición de la Boosted Gear está aumentando su poder de forma exponencial, pero la locura no les ha nublado del todo el juicio. Ten extremo cuidado aunque estés en esta fase]

-Entiendo.

-[Y por cierto, deberías descubrir sobre la traición de la que hablan. Debemos reunir información]

-¿Crees que este sea el mejor momento?

-[Puede que sea el único]

-Tsk. Está bien –manteniéndose aún alerta por los posibles movimientos de aquellas dos oscuras versiones, el Gremory decidió seguir el consejo del antiguo ser residente en su Longinus–. Os traicionaron, ¿eh? ¿Cómo fue eso?

El Gremory observó a las otras dos versiones. Estaba deseoso de eliminarlos. Eran sus enemigos y ellos tenían toda la intención de acabar con toda su existencia. Pero necesitaba información…

-Esa zorra solo me usó para librarse de su compromiso y luego me despachó… ¡me resucitó para luego volverme un esclavo! ¡Me destrozó la vida! ¡Mató a mis padres y a mí me torturó! ¡Todos ellos me hicieron creer que era su amigo, pero solo jugaron conmigo para poder librar a esa maldita puta de su compromiso! ¡La maté, los maté a todos, y ahora lo haré en todos los mundos que encuentre! –Explicó una de sus versiones.

Aquello impactó mucho al Gremory. ¿En serio había una versión de sus compañeros tan retorcida como aquella?

-A mí me pasó lo mismo… ¡pero yo no pude matarla! Sirzechs… ese maldito siscón es demasiado poderoso… ¡Pero me volví tan poderoso que logré liberarme de su yugo, y aun así esa maldita zorra alteró la memoria de mis padres! ¡Les hizo creer que yo era un asesino! ¡Pero se la devolví, a ella y a todos esos desgraciados! ¡No permitiré que otras versiones pasen lo que yo! ¡Los mataré en toda la existencia!

El Gremory apretó sus dientes. Entendía sus razones para odiar a la mujer que amaba y a toda aquella gente que se había convertido en su familia… ¡pero no iba a permitir que fueran contra otras versiones de todos ellos! ¡Y menos contra la suya! Pero cuando el combate estaba por reiniciarse…

-[Compañero, será mejor salir de aquí rápido]

El Issei original asintió, pues pudo sentir varias presencias tan poderosas como las dos que acababa de enfrentar, y si esos dos le habían exigido tanto a saber que tanto le exigirían los nuevos. Por eso desplegó sus alas y se marchó de allí todo lo rápido que pudo.

* * *

Cualquier parecido con algún fic es pura coincidencia, aviso.

También quiero mencionar los momentos en los cuales ocurre la historia de cada Issei:

-El original ocurre luego de la graduación, antes de la Copa Azazel.

-Blaze ocurre luego de la invasión a su mundo por la flota dimensional.

-El sagrado ocurre justo después de que Issei encuentre a Chiai en el Cielo.

-Grandpa ocurre luego de "enfrentar" a Kokabiel.

-El Phoenix ocurre luego del final de su fic.

-El atlante ocurre luego del final de "El último súper humano".

Eso es todo.

Nos leemos !


	4. Primer contacto - parte 02

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Nechroz: jajaja, o fumado. Cualquiera de las dos mejora lo leído.

WeLoveGb: lo que hemos comentado colega. Ahora tu sabes casi tanto como yo jajaja.

Carlos Trujillo: lo he buscado y luego de echarle un vistazo por encima tengo más que claro que no habría aparecido en ningún caso con los seis convocados.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**PRIMER CONTACTO – PARTE 02**

* * *

El portador de parte del poder de la Santa Paloma no entendía un carajo de lo que estaba pasando. No solo las otras versiones habían desaparecido en cuanto llegaron a aquella extraña y brillante luz, sino que ahora se encontraban en un lugar que le sonaba muchísimo. Tesh era su USB de memoria y la gran parte de sus recuerdos habían vuelto, recuerdos de su vida anterior. Pero no lograba entender que hacía allí. Recordaba ese lugar…, recordaba ahora el lugar que Dios le había entregado a él y Chiai para que pudieran vivir en paz. Esa dimensión creada por él, esa versión del Jardín del Edén 2.0… El único lugar en toda la existencia al cual sólo ellos dos teníamos acceso. Ese lugar…, su hogar…, donde habían vivido durante miles de años…

Bueno, quizás lo estaba buscando. Recordaba haberse reencontrado con ella, alejarse del resto y disfrutar de su presencia nuevamente. ¿En qué momento hubo desaparecido y llegado a la Brecha Multidimensional? No lo sabía.

-¡Chiai! –Gritó a todo lo que daba su garganta.

-[Dudo que esté aquí, compañero. Lo mejor será marcharse luego de dejar alguna nota o evidencia de que te has marchado]

-Tienes razón Ddraig. Quizás me estén buscando por haber desaparecido.

-[Es probable. Dudo que aquí sea uno de los principales lugares a donde vengan a buscarte si tu anciana novia está también realizando dicha tarea]

-¡Ella no es vieja Ddraig! ¡Tú eres viejo!

-[Por supuesto que lo soy, y ella también lo es. Recuerda que tiene quince mil años, compañero, y tú ahora solo tienes diecisiete. Ese ángel es una asaltacunas] –Bromeó el dragón intentando aligerar el ambiente, pues no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¡Desgraciado infeliz! ¡Vuelve a insultarla y te golpearé!

-[Eso me gustaría verlo mocoso, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer]

-… por esta vez te lo dejo pasar… ¡pero no habrá una segunda!

Con aquel grito colérico por el insulto del dragón ocupa a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón, Issei sacó a relucir sus alas sagradas y alzó el vuelo. Después de todo cubriría más terreno desde el aire que desde el cielo, y sería más fácil para otros el verle. Mientras volaba y contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor, sentimientos nostálgicos surgían en su corazón, recordando los momentos tan bellos vividos en aquel lugar. Pero de pronto, apareciendo de la nada, alguien interrumpió el viaje aéreo del portador del poder de la Santa Paloma.

-Tú…, eres como yo…, o casi como yo –murmuró el Issei Sagrado mientras observaba a aquella versión.

El Issei frente a él poseía exactamente el mismo poder sagrado que él y poseía el mismo aspecto, solo que sus ojos eran rojos, despedía un ligero, aunque horrible, olor a azufre, y emitía una gran presencia maligna.

-Ahhh, ya veo, eres distinto al otro. Ya veo, eres lo que el otro no fue. Curioso, ¡pero emocionante! –Aquella maligna versión aumentó abruptamente su aura de tal manera que aterró al portador de Ddraig, pues su poder era inconmensurable. Jamás había sentido nada semejante–. Es gracioso que nos encontremos en este lugar. Él dijo que me encontraría a seres curiosos, pero jamás esperé encontrarme con una versión como tú. ¡Maravilloso!

-¿Tú quién eres? Siento el poder de la Santa Paloma, ¡pero también una gran presencia maligna!

El Issei maligno sonrió de forma retorcida, asustando aún más a la versión sagrada.

-Este es mi mundo original, ¿sabes? Yo estaba en el cuerpo de mi reencarnación, pero este era un sucio demonio siervo de Rias Gremory. Me derrotaron, pero volví con mi poder y la Alianza se enfrentó a mí. Me derrotaron nuevamente, ¡pero me llevé a muchos por delante! Pero entonces llegó ella… -Una sonrisa de gran tristeza surgió en el rostro de la versión maligna–. Ella, la mujer que amo…, no vino sola… No pude hacer nada contra ella ni ellos… Me derrotaron… Morí… No era capaz de hacerle daño… No a ella… A ella jamás… ¡Pero entonces él me trajo de vuelta! ¡Pensé que podría vivir con ella de nuevo en paz! ¡Pero no, ella ya no está, ella está muerta! ¡MUERTA!

Aquel grito de desesperación y profunda tristeza provocó que nuevamente el aura maligna de aquella versión estallara como un volcán.

-[Compañero, será mejor salir de aquí. No me gusta nada todo esto]

-Yo…, también lo creo Ddraig…

El Issei Sagrado se preparó para huir rápidamente de ahí, pues aquella aterradora y maligna versión parecía estar cayendo en un pozo de locura. Disimuladamente comenzó a retroceder mientras el ser maligno gritaba una y otra vez la palabra _'MUERTA'_ hasta que creyó que era el momento adecuado para salir de allí. De la forma más rápida que se le ocurría, el ser sagrado salió disparado, alejándose todo lo posible de aquella maligna versión…, pero entonces…

-Es de mala educación dar la espalda a quien te habla, ¿no crees?

-¡!

Con una rapidez que no creía posible, el sagrado observó aterrado como la versión volaba a su misma velocidad sin problema alguno. Una sonrisa retorcida surgió en el rostro del maligno ser y le dio un puñetazo. El portador de Ddraig intentó bloquearlo, pero tal era la diferencia de poder que salió disparado hacia el suelo, estrellándose con tanta fuerza que sangre salió de su boca.

-[¡Compañero, esquiva!]

Abriendo los ojos como platos, la versión sagrada pudo evitar el puñetazo que sin duda le hubiera reventado la cabeza como una sandía, pero el impacto fue tan brutal que provocó un impacto semejante al de un pequeño meteorito, creando un inmenso cráter que le envió a volar varios metros.

-¡Que absurdo poder! –Gruñó el sagrado mientras observaba tembloroso el puro poder físico del mal sagrado.

-Bien, bien, eso me gusta. Pareces ser lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir mis pequeños saludos. ¡Vamos, diviérteme un poco más! ¡Mira, incluso me quitaré la armadura! –La armadura que le cubría desapareció en un destello y nuevamente, en un instante, aquella versión estaba frente a él, pero esta vez no atacó–. Hum, es cierto, ni siquiera te he dado tiempo. Bien, invoca la armadura o no serás capaz de aguantar ni tres segundos.

El ser sagrado retrocedió y rápidamente invocó su Balance Breaker al tiempo que comenzaba a acumular poder de la Boosted Gear. El invocar la armadura de la Longinus pareció desilusionar a aquel maligno ser, pues pudo jurar que escuchó: _'decepcionante, ni siquiera puede invocarla'_.

{Liberación Triana]

Usó la forma mejorada de la Triana porque sentía que debía ir con todo. Si no usaba todo su poder para eliminarle…, estaba seguro de que moriría en unos segundos. Sus piernas se cubrieron de fuego sagrado que le aumentaba la velocidad, sus brazos aumentan de grosor para tener potentes golpes, su una armadura se hizo más liviana pero también más resistente en defensa y en la espalda surgieron mini cañones que podían disparar potente sacro-disparos.

-¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz! –Anunció mientras su poder comenzaba a aumentar.

Para su ira, el mal sagrado no movió ni un dedo, dejándole aumentar su poder más y más hasta que el portador de Ddraig llegó a lo máximo que podía aguantar. Al poder del dragón añadió también su poder sagrado, llegando a tal punto que sentía que sus huesos se romperían en miles de pedazos.

-¿Ese es tu límite? Me esperaba más –Comentó con claro tono de decepción la versión maligna.

-¡Ahora verás infeliz!

Con un poderoso aleteo, el Sekiryuutei se lanzó hacia su enemigo, quien sonrió satisfecho de ver a su otra versión intentando derrotarle, aunque su poder era insignificante. El sagrado comenzó su ataque con todo lo que tenía, pero todo era evadido o bloqueado con gran facilidad por su versión corrompida, cosa que solo le molestaba más y más.

[Sacro-disparo]

El disparo fue a quemarropa, pero el corrompido ser era tan rápido que la desvió con la mano desnuda, dejando que aquel disparo de poder dragontino se alzara en el cielo hasta explotar en la lejanía.

-Venga, no me decepciones más. ¡Lánzame tu mejor ataque! –pidió con los brazos abiertos.

El ser sagrado apretó los dientes mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque más poderoso. No tenía otra manera para derrotar a aquel tipo.

-Te vas a arrepentir… ¡Intenta aguantar todo esto!

Los ojos de mal sagrado brillaron de emoción al sentir como todo el poder de aquella versión era acumulado en un enorme cañón que sustituyó a los mini cañones. Ahí todo el poder acumulado fue disparado en un solo y poderoso Sacro-disparo.

La explosión fue tal que todo el lugar tembló por aquel poder. El portador de Ddraig respiraba agitadamente, pues había concentrado todo el poder que tenía en aquel ataque, un ataque que debía haber eliminado por completo a aquel ser tan poderoso y maligno.

-Lo… logre… ¡Lo logré! –Exclamó eufórico.

-[Compañero…, no lo has hecho…]

La dureza en la voz de Ddraig llamó la atención del ser sagrado, quien dejó de celebrar para clavar su mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba el maligno ser, o por lo menos la última vez que le había visto. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de terror y su cuerpo a temblar con violencia. Frente a él estaba aquel ser con olor a azufre, sin siquiera un rasguño. Sus ojos habían cambiado, la ilusión que habían mostrado al usar aquella técnica había desaparecido y ahora se mostraba rabia y desilusión.

-Patético… Eres patético… Pensaba que serías mejor que nuestro otro yo, ese sucio demonio… Pero no… Eres igual de débil…

De pronto expulsó tal cantidad de aura que un poderoso viento violento mandó a volar a la versión sagrada, pero no quedó allí. El ser maligno iba detrás a toda velocidad, golpeando con ira todo el cuerpo del ser sagrado. No le dejaba respirar, no le permitía defenderse… Estaba muy furioso por su debilidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si segundos o minutos, pero en algún momento el ser sagrado cerró los ojos por la hinchazón y la sangre. En algún momento dejó de sentir los golpes, simplemente sintió que le tenía agarrado del cuello.

La versión sagrada abrió como pudo sus ojos, observando como aquel ser maligno alzaba el puño dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza y así desperdigar huesos, piel y sesos por aquel sagrado lugar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes y sus puños, lamentando no poder ser más fuerte y maldiciendo a su versión multiversal por haberle convocado para aquel cometido. Entonces, cuando su vida estaba a punto de ser segada…

-Qué demonios… -Siseó el ser maligno.

El ser sagrado volvió a abrir sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a aquel que agarraba el puño del ser maligno.

-Eso no está nada bien.

El nuevo tiró del brazo, lanzando a la versión maligna al aire, para luego saltar y darle una patada más que contundente, patada que el maligno pudo bloquear con sus brazos, aunque tardó un rato en recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Oye, oye, respóndeme! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!

Ahora quedó impactado porque junto a él no estaba solo su versión más vieja, sino también el siervo de Ravel Phoenix.

-Vosotros…, como es…

-Llévatelo de aquí a un lugar seguro. Este no es un rival que podáis enfrentar –Dijo el atlante mientras invocaba sus armas y armadura para enfrentar a la versión maligna.

El Phoenix asintió, levantó al ser sagrado, y salió de allí a todo lo que sus piernas en Promoción a Caballero le permitían. Sea quien fuera aquel enemigo, era tan poderoso para haber dejado en aquel estado a su compañero de misión, tanto como para obligar al atlante a ir con todo desde el principio. ¡¿Quién demonios era aquella versión?!

Corrió hasta que ya no podía ver a ambos combatientes, tumbando a su compañero en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba hinchado y sangrante por la paliza recibida, tanto que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Ddraig, ¿diagnostico?

La gema verde apareció en las manos de ambas versiones.

-[Tiene el cuerpo destrozado. Necesita atención médica urgente] –Informó el Ddraig portado por la versión sagrada.

-[Coincido. Además, está totalmente seco. Tardará en recuperarse]

-Maldición –El Phoenix alzó la mirada, intentando encontrar un modo de salir de allí–. ¿Cómo salimos de este lugar? Ojalá tuviera Lágrimas de Fénix. Bueno, solo puedo darte primeros auxilios con lo que pueda –Le quitó la camisa como pudo, pues la versión sagrada se quejaba a cada movimiento–. Maldición. Ese tipo te ha dado una olímpica paliza.

-¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? –Preguntó en un murmullo el portador del poder de la Santa Paloma.

-En realidad yo estaba en otro lugar, enfrentando a un poderoso enemigo… -comenzó a explicar el demonio mientras le intentaba frenar las hemorragias externas.

.

(Flashback)

.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

En una extraña Kuoh se podía observar a cierto castaño con mezcla blanca, el Peón de Ravel Phoenix. Aquella Kuoh parecía un tanto futurista, pues las casas familiares habían sido sustituidas por edificios de cuatro pisos. No entendía el motivo de estar allí solo cuando hasta hace cinco segundos los otros estaban a su lado.

-Ddraig, ¿opinión?

-[Bueno, sin duda no estamos en casa, y siento una poderosa presencia, bueno, más de una para ser preciso]

-¿Y en cuanto al resto? No he notado el momento en que nos hemos separado.

-[No sabría decirte. Ha sido un instante, menos de un segundo, en cuanto hemos llegado a la luz]

-Maldición.

-No pueden haber dos Sekiryuutei…

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, pues aquella voz era fría y cortante al punto de que llegaba a ser aterradora. El Hyodo se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con alguien de rasgos extranjeros, pero lo que le extrañaba era que sentía una presencia similar a la suya…, aquel tipo llevaba una Sacred Gear del tipo dragón.

-¿Y tú eres?

-No importa quien sea. Lo único que importa…, es que tú mueres aquí.

-¡!

Rápidamente, y para sorpresa, aquel extraño tipo invocó el Balance Breaker de la Boosted Gear. ¡Era el Sekiryuutei de aquel mundo! Apenas y tuvo tiempo de invocar su propio Balance Breaker y bloquear un puñetazo de aquel tipo desconocido. Pensaba que todos los portadores de la Boosted Gear serían otras versiones suyas, pero éste no parecía ser el caso. Un tipo de rasgos occidentales estaba en aquella ciudad japonesa portando la Longinus. ¡Jamás se esperó algo parecido!

La batalla se celebró por toda la ciudad, tanto que los ciudadanos se asomaron por las ventanas, sorprendidos por ver a dos Sekiryuutei luchando por las calles y el cielo. Para ellos era normal ver a aquel joven occidental luchando con aquella armadura contra seres que intentaban "destruir su ciudad", como aquel ángel caído de hacía unos pocos meses, aunque en realidad el Sekiryuutei era un dictador con puño de hierro, así que lo mejor era estar de su lado…, o algo malo podía pasar. Pero claro, el ver dos con la misma armadura era algo que les extrañaba.

[Dragon Fire]

El Phoenix lanzó su ataque, una explosión moderada de fuego a su alrededor para poner distancia con aquella versión. Esta contraatacó, pero el Phoenix no pudo evadir el ataque, pues a su espalda había una casa y ésta, así como el resto, sería reducidas a polvo si recibían el contraataque.

[Excalibur Absolution]

Invocando la espada sagrada, el Peón logró bloquear aquel ataque, lanzándose luego contra aquel extranjero con su espada. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, los ciudadanos que vivían en los edificios que habían estado a punto de morir, ahora lloraban de alegría por seguir vivos, agradeciendo silenciosamente a aquel extraño Sekiryuutei por haberles salvado.

-¡Casi matas a esa gente! –Recriminó enojado Issei al extranjero.

-¿Y qué? Esas ratas no les gusta vivir en mi territorio. Es lo que merecen por eso.

Sus palabras causaron ira en el Hyodo, el cual acumuló poder, realizando una finta para ponerse debajo de él.

[Dragon Crimsom Barrage]

Una poderosa sucesión de golpes impactaron en el desprevenido extranjero, el cual apenas y pudo defenderse. La pelea poco a poco fue desarrollándose más y más en el cielo hasta el punto de que la ciudad quedaba a más de doscientos metros de altura como mínimo. La batalla era bastante pareja. El Sekiryuutei extranjero no poseía sus mismos poderes, solo los básicos del Dragón Rojo y otros que no lograba comprender. Eran poderes y técnicas tan extrañas que dudaba que en verdad fueran del Sekiryuutei. Parecían más bien sacadas de algún anime.

-[¡Cuidado!]

Issei apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar una espada. Para su sorpresa pudo ver que en el suelo y a su alrededor había otra gente, gente poderosa aunque transmitían una profunda tristeza. Esa gente…, solo le hizo falta un vistazo para saber que hacía lo que hacían en contra de su voluntad.

-Te has despistado.

-¡Ugh!

El centrarse un instante en aquellas personas, el extranjero aprovechó para lograr golpearle, lanzándole hacia el suelo. Los siervos del extranjero Sekiryuutei se lanzaron hacia Issei, quien solo podía defenderse intentando no hacerles demasiado daño. Actuaban contra su voluntad, no le atacaban porque así lo deseasen, lo notaba. Tenía que intentar ayudarles…, y solo podía hacerlo venciendo a aquel extraño Sekiryuutei. Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla. Eran muchos, y sin duda muy fuertes y habilidosos, por no mencionar que el extranjero atacaba cuando menos lo esperaba. ¡No podía tener ni un solo descanso!

-Esto no pinta bien Ddraig.

-[Lo sé. Resiste. Otra cosa no puedes hacer]

-Maldición. ¡Ojalá tuviera una ayuda!

-¿Entonces necesitas una mano?

Aquella voz madura llamó la atención del siervo Phoenix. Frente a él, logrando someter al siervo del Sekiryuutei de aquel mundo, estaba el atlante, quien sonreía ladinamente, evadiendo con facilidad un ataque por la espalda de otro siervo.

-¿Abuelo?

-Acabemos con esto y busquemos a los demás, ¿te parece? –El Phoenix le devolvió la sonrisa, clavando su mirada en el Sekiryuutei extranjero–. Tú ocúpate de ese Sekiryuutei, yo me ocuparé de estos siervos.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!

-[A por él]

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Entonces el viejo apareció y te ayudó…

-Así es. Fue una pelea muy pareja, pero pude derrotarle. El abuelo logró mantener a raya a todos sus siervos. En cuanto derroté al Sekiryuutei los ciudadanos gritaron de alegría. No sé qué pasó después porque aparecimos aquí de pronto, pero tengo la sensación de que no le espera nada bueno a aquel tipo. El abuelo tiene la teoría de que estas son pruebas para que podamos comprobar las capacidades de nuestro enemigo y sus aliados, pero podemos reencontrarnos con los demás si les derrotamos. Lástima para ti que te ha tocado uno demasiado superior a tus fuerzas.

-¿Y cómo llegó él a donde estabas tú? ¿Y por qué a ti?

-Parece que no se puede elegir a dónde ir, solo vas a algún lugar. En cuanto a cómo llegó…

.

(Flashback)

.

Con sus brazos cruzados, el humano más longevo y poderoso jamás existido, por lo menos en su universo, observaba y analizaba la situación. La oscuridad había sido dejada atrás y ahora estaba en una extraña Kuoh sin sus cinco compañeros. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar? Bufó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar. Aquel lugar se parecía bastante a aquella ciudad donde gobernaron los demonios tiempo atrás, pero podía sentir que algo distaba mucho de parecer normal. ¿Qué era? Solo podía investigar.

Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, paseando por los lugares donde estaba el parque que el gobierno japonés había construido para hacer un monumento en honor a Hyodo, donde estaba el monumento que creó luego de que su antiguo hogar fuera arrasado…, pero allí no había nada de nada, un parque más.

-¡Alto ahí, desconocido!

Sonrió levemente, satisfecho de que aquella presencia que le había estado siguiendo desde hacía varios minutos al fin se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Lo que se encontró era con un niño que no debía llegar ni a los veinte años.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Yo soy el Hakuryuutei Sanawa!

-… ¿lo cualo?

Sus brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada dieron a entender que no sabía quién o qué era, cosa que pareció molestar a aquel tipo.

-Soy el Hakuryuutei, poseo el poder del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou.

-Ahhh.

-¿Tú quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Pues yo me llamo Issei, y creo que me he perdido.

El Hakuryuutei frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en aquel hombre. Sentía un gran poder en aquel hombre, y aquel tipo le había avisado de que llegarían extraños a destruir su mundo.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, abuelo, o te puede pasar algo muy feo. No nos gustan los extraños como tú.

Intentando imponer su autoridad, el Hakuryuutei comenzó a expulsar aura de manera agresiva. El atlante volvió a suspirar.

-Hijo, será mejor que te tranquilices.

-¡Cállate y lárgate ahora mismo!

Una extraña armadura comenzó a envolver a aquel mocoso, por lo que el adulto frunció el ceño molesto con la actitud de aquel niño.

-Como he dicho, me he perdido, así que necesitaré investigar un poco por aquí para volver.

-¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que te largues ahora mismo! ¡Este lugar está bajo mi autoridad! ¡Largo si no quieres que te mate!

Al comprobar que aquel anciano no movía un dedo, unos [Boost] comenzaron a resonar al tiempo que apuntaba con su mano al atlante.

[Divide]

El Hakuryuutei sonrió arrogante creyendo que le estaba robando su poder…, pero para su sorpresa nada pasó.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-El Hakuryuukou no puede robar el poder de seres más poderosos que él –Explicó el atlante relajadamente–. Ahora niño, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo.

El Hakuryuutei apretó los dientes y se lanzó al ataque, pero Issei solo tuvo que evadir y darle un golpe en el cuello. Aquel movimiento no derribó a aquel niño, el cual rodó por el suelo y tomó distancia.

-¡Sanawa necesita ayuda! ¡A por ese viejo!

Issei torció el cuello al observar a un numeroso grupo de adolescentes que habían ido en ayuda del Hakuryuutei.

-Volveré a decirlo, sólo dejadme tranquilo y me iré en cuanto averigüe como, pero para eso necesito quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no os vais a jugar?

-¡Oye viejo, no nos menosprecies! –Exclamó una chica de cabellera azulada.

Hyodo volvió a suspirar mientras se cubría de una muy leve aura de Touki, tan fina que era casi imperceptible. Siendo liderados por el Hakuryuutei, todos los jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque mientras Issei volvía a suspirar por la actuación de aquel grupo de lactantes.

_Cinco minutos después_

Issei se rascaba la nuca mientras observaba a su alrededor. Los niños eran numerosos, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, y ese Hakuryuutei podía tener los poderes de ambos dragones, pero de ahí a que supiera usarlo adecuadamente y tuviera el nivel de un Semidiós… Demasiado margen de diferencia.

-Bueno, al fin tengo tiempo. Ahora veamos cómo salir de…

Pero para su sorpresa, en apenas un instante, ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Frente a él estaba el sirviente de Ravel Phoenix, el cual se encontraba luchando.

-Hum… ¿Será posible…?

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Parece que le ha tocado un contrincante muy inferior…, y a ti uno muy superior… Curioso.

-Bueno, el abuelo es bastante fuerte, eso ya lo sabíamos.

PROMP

Algo pesado impactó con fuerza y rapidez a apenas unos diez metros del lugar donde estaban ambos jóvenes. Estos observaron dicho cráter, observando asombrados que allí se encontraba el atlante, sangrando y quejándose por la paliza que estaba recibiendo. Su defensa mágica automática había sido superada y su armadura casi indestructible estaba muy abollada.

En el cielo se encontraba aquella maligna versión, mostrando un poder que aterró a los dos más jóvenes, y sonriendo arrogante ante su obvia superioridad, aunque se podía observar algunas heridas sangrantes allí donde su armadura no le cubría. Una armadura que no llevaba antes. Debía habérsela puesto en su enfrentamiento contra el atlante.

-No lo haces mal abuelo, pero yo soy más fuerte. ¡Te faltan cientos de años para alcanzarme! Una lástima, pues me estaba divirtiendo.

Alzó sus manos y comenzó a aumentar y reunir todo su poder. Las otras tres versiones lo sabían, aquel poder era tal que ninguno de los tres tendrían suficiente poder como para intentar bloquearlo. El mal sagrado estaba a punto de lanzar aquel ataque y matar a aquellas tres versiones.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba por asesinarles…, algo pasó…

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo !

Vuelvo a comentar, cualquier parecido es pura casualidad. El próximo capítulo prometo que será divertido…, por lo menos en parte jajaja.

Nos leemos !


	5. Una misión complicada

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

donplay: esa era mi intención jajaja.

Nechroz: esa versión es jodidamente poderosa, tanto como para que el atlante se vea así de jodido. Ahora verás, ahora verás jajaja.

Xd: en el capítulo 2 apareció. Jajaja, posiblemente a ti te parezca tonta, pero a mí me ha parecido divertida al escribirla. Así es, es la versión malvada, por petición del propio creador.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**UNA MISION COMPLICADA**

* * *

La versión maligna del portador del poder de la Santa Paloma estaba a punto de eliminar de la existencia al atlante, al Phoenix y a su otra versión cuando algo pasó. Y todos se preguntarán, ¿qué demonios podría suceder para que aquel ser tan absurdamente poderoso como para dejar al atlante en aquellas condiciones detuviera su ataque? Pues lo que sucedió fue que aparecieron unos pequeños extraterrestres de extremidades finas, tronco ancho y cabeza sin cuello.

El maligno ser se dio la vuelta, confundido por aquella extraña presencia, siendo imitado por las otras tres versiones. El atlante aprovechó aquel momento para aplicar magia curativa tanto a él mismo como a la versión sagrada.

-¿Y estos quiénes son?

-Ni idea, pero parecen bastante graciosos.

Entonces, justo cuando la tensión del momento estaba en su cúspide…, los extraterrestres comenzaron a cantar.

_AneracaM airgela opreuc ut a elad_

_Aneub asoc y airgela elrad 'ap se opreuc ut euq_

_AneracaM, airgela opreuc ut a elad_

_AneracaM eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH_

_¡Aaaaahhhhh!_

Luego de cantar las cuatro versiones de Issei quedaron en completo silencio, mirándose entre ellos sin entender nada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! …Que mal cantan, ¿no?

-¿Qué coño han dicho?

-¿Alguien sabe catalán?

El mal sagrado chasqueó la lengua molesto, invocando en su mano una insana cantidad de vientos, creando una especie de taladro que envió hacia aquellos extraterrestres. Entonces uno de ellos sacó de una extraña mochila un inmenso parque eólico de energía renovable al completo, por lo que el viento lanzado por la versión maligna cambió de rumbo, comenzando a alimentar aquellos enormes trastos.

-Con un viento como ese, podremos generar mucha energía. ¡Hay que apostar por las energías renovables! –Exclamó aquel extraterrestre.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –Siseó la versión maligna.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, los extraterrestres se quitaron los disfraces… ¡revelando a Issei Grandpa y su grupo de raros!

-¡Tú! –Exclamaron los otros tres héroes de esta historia.

-Hola chicos, tenéis mal aspecto. ¿Acaso habéis sido el saco de boxeo de Rocky Balboa?

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de verte –Sonrió alegre el Phoenix–. Necesitamos ayuda con este tipo. ¡Es absurdamente fuerte!

Grandpa y su grupo clavaron sus miradas en el portador del poder de la Santa Paloma corrompido, quien les devolvía la mirada, pero está llena de odio y malicia.

-Ufff, ese tipo desprende mucho olor a azufre. ¿Acaso te has metido en un volcán? Deberías ducharte –Comentó Grandpa con una pinza en la nariz.

-Tu…, maldito retrasado mental… ¡Cómo osas insultarme!

Con aquel grito poderosos y violentos vientos fueron invocados en toda aquella dimensión. Tal era la violencia que el suelo comenzó a ser arrancado. El atlante, el Phoenix y el sagrado tuvieron suerte de no salir volando pero, ante su asombro e incredulidad, el nuevo Tío Grandpa estaba vestido como reportero, con micrófono incluido, mientras el resto del grupo llevaban cámaras, grabando tanto al humano como los alrededores.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Se ha elevado el aviso a rojo por viento huracanado! ¡Se está poniendo muy salvaje! ¡Podemos observar tornados de categoría diez surgiendo por todo el lugar! ¡Mirad, encima nuestro hay otro!

Un gigantesco tornado surgió encima de sus cabezas, tocando tierra en apenas un segundo, pero a pesar de ello el Equipo Grandpa seguía como si nada, cosa que pareció molestar a la versión maligna.

-¿Quién demonios son esos que pueden soportar mi poder? ¡Sus extremidades deberían haber sido arrancadas!

Entonces, de pronto, el tornado se volvió más y más violento, tanto que el atlante tuvo que usar todo su poder mágico para crear una barrera que aguantara aquel poder, aunque esta temblaba con violencia y se resquebrajaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Cuando creyó que el grupo ya debía estar más que muerto, el mal sagrado deshizo aquel tornado, pero para sorpresa suya, todo el Equipo Grandpa estaba en perfecto estado, solo que disfrazados de El Orden Negro, siendo Granpda el gran villano Thanos.

-Insecto. Tu poder no es nada comparado al mío –dijo Grandpa-Thanos.

Para sorpresa de todos, en su mano izquierda estaba el Guantelete del Infinito al completo, el cual alzó sonriendo arrogante. El maligno ser apretó los dientes totalmente furioso, saliendo disparado hacia el grupo, pero este no se movió. Entonces, justo cuando estaba por hacer como Thor con su hacha, Grandpa-Thanos extendió su brazo y la Gema del Tiempo brilló.

El usuario corrompido del poder de la Santa Paloma quedó suspendido en el aire, comenzando a retroceder poco a poco, pues el tiempo mismo estaba retrocediendo hasta llegar al punto en el cual aquel ser maligno había deshecho el tornado.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué acaba de pasar…? –Se preguntaba confuso, volviendo a mirar al Equipo Grandpa, el cual estaba comprando algo de forma online–. ¡Vosotros desgraciados, pagareis por esta humillación!

-¡Cállate un segundo, que estamos de compras! –Recriminó el Señor Ddraig molesto, callando al ser maligno.

Entonces apareció un enorme paquete justo frente al Equipo Grandpa y un holograma justo encima en el cual se podía leer _'Electró '_. También se podía ver el pedido, una especie de bazuca, y a su lado letras.

_Y Electrónicaweb presenta…_

_El nuevo megacachodetrabuco_

_DESTRUCTOR!_

_Y que esto lo rime, tu puta mad…_

-Y aquí lo dejamos –Interrumpió Grandpa.

Abrieron la caja y allí había un bazuca tamaño Señor Ddraig. Al dragón le brillaron los ojos y agarró aquella arma tan potente. Entonces apuntó al ser maligno y para sorpresa de todos, del bazuca comenzaron a salir más y más armas hasta quintuplicar su tamaño y multiplicar por mil su potencia de fuego.

-¡Y con el bazuca del tío Paco, la cabeza yo se la saco! –Exclamó al tiempo que disparaba en dirección del ser.

Todo tipo de arma y bala salió disparado hacia el ser de ojos rojos, quien invocó un poderoso viento como barrera. El impacto fue tal que una densa nube de humo envolvió a todos los presentes, así que toses y estornudos comenzaron a ser escuchados al instante.

-¡En el blanco! ¡Buen tiro Moris!

-¡Gracias!

-¿Es que estamos en Londres? ¡Cuánta niebla!

-¿Quién demonios está restregando un pepino contra mi culo?

-No es un pepino~.

-¡Ostias!

El ser maligno, el cual tampoco veía nada, invocó un nuevo vendaval, disipando todo el humo creado por la explosión provocada por su barrera de aire y las armas del Señor Ddraig. Pero, para su sorpresa, alguien hizo acto de presencia…, alguien que supuestamente estaba muerta…

-Chiai… -Susurró.

Y allí, frente a él en el suelo, con una profunda mirada de tristeza, se encontraba el amor de su vida. La hermosa mujer con la melena como un león, extendió sus brazos, sonriendo levemente. El ser maligno dejó de emitir aquella aterradora aura, descendiendo lentamente en el aire. Las otras tres versiones observaban en total silencio como aquel maligno ser que superaba a todos los presentes ahora parecía un gatito inofensivo. Todos entendían aquel sentimiento. Incluso el peor de los monstruos tiene alguien que le calme, como una dulce melodía amansa a las fieras.

Cuando hubo descendido y sus pies tocaron el suelo, Chiai se acercó hasta abrazar al maligno ser, el cual quedó de piedra. Sus brazos la rodearon de forma lenta y temblorosa. Reconocía aquella figura, la que tantas veces atrás había abrazado. Esos esbeltos pechos apretados contra el suyo, esa cintura tan perfecta para los hijos, ese bulto contra su bulto…, un momento…

Espantado sacó su cara del cuello, observando que aquella hermosa mujer había sido sustituida por el rostro de un idiota con un gorro con hélice.

-¡Hola caracola~! ¡Ataque mortal: rompedor de huevos!

Y así fue como el ser más poderoso enfrentado hasta la fecha, y por muchísima diferencia, fue derrotado. No fue por un ser muy superior a él, no fue necesario el puro poder. Lo único necesario fue un idiota con el poder de manipular el tiempo y la realidad…, y un certero y poderoso golpe en la entrepierna.

Se escuchó el mismo sonido que cuando dos huevos se rompen de forma violenta y el gesto de las otras tres versiones cambió de la alegría por la victoria a uno de dolor intenso.

-"Ufff, vaya patada al cascanueces. ¡Ese tipo sí que no está haciendo teatro!" –Fue el pensamiento compartido.

Y allí quedó, tendido en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, con los ojos en blanco y la cara demacrada por aquel intenso y mortal dolor, estaba una de las versiones más poderosas jamás existentes derrotada. Y junto a él, en pose de victoria absoluta, estaba el más poderoso e idiota de los Issei que jamás haya existido.

De pronto, en apenas un instante, el escenario volvió a cambiar. El atlante se puso en pie luego de finalizar la curación del sagrado. A su alrededor pudieron comprobar que estaban en Kuoh, pero una Kuoh llena de niebla y con un tono bastante lúgubre. Pero aquello no pareció importar mucho al grupo, pues tenían otra duda más importante que resolver.

-Oye, ¿y cómo has llegado aquí? –Interrogó el Phoenix mientras ayudaba al sagrado a levantarse.

Puede que el atlante le hubiera curado las terribles heridas que tenía, pero la paliza la había recibido y estaba casi seco en cuanto a poder, así que tardaría un poco en recomponerse hasta el mínimo.

-Pues…

.

(Flashback)

.

Ahí estaba el Equipo Grandpa enfrentándose a treinta mujeres, de lolis a milfs, tanto del propio universo DxD como de otros multiversos que por algún casual habían acabado ahí. La pelea era muy pareja…, nah, mentira, el Equipo Grandpa tenía toooooda la ventaja. Pero a pesar de las palizas que se llevaban una y otra vez aquellas féminas, estas se volvían a levantar mientras comentaban cosas como: _'si no lucho no me volverá a follar', 'no puedo perder o no me volverá a tocar', 'o destruyo a esos idiotas o ya me puedo olvidar de tener vida sexual'_. Vamos, que parecía ser que aquel Issei multipoderes tenía infinita carga en sus pelotas y energía ilimitada para satisfacer a unas treinta mujeres, cosa que rayaba lo absurdo.

-Estas chicas no dejan de ponerse en pie. Son muy insistentes –Comentó el Señor Ddraig mientras golpeaba a varias mujeres con un calcetín sudado.

-Eso parece. Pero Señor Ddraig, pegarles con eso está muy feo.

-Pero es efectivo.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda. ¡Pero ya basta! ¡Voy a acabar con esta pelea aquí y ahora! ¡Dejadme sitio!

El resto del equipo dejó espacio para el líder del grupo. Grandpa estaba a punto de enseñarles a aquella versión y su harén ridículamente grande un arma de destrucción masiva. Su cuerpo fue cubierto de músculos, o más bien los suyos crecieron, su ropa se destrozó dejándolo solo en tanga y entonces, ante el asombro de todos aquellos enemigos, Grandpa comenzó a bailar, pero no era un baile normal y corriente, era un baile que hizo que todas las féminas presentes comenzaran a excitarse hasta el punto de tener orgasmos con solo verlo…, un baile que hizo que el propio Issei multipoderes dudara de su heterosexualidad…

¡El baile de Ricardo Milos!

La música sonaba bien alto gracias a Perroso, quien llevaba una venda en los ojos, como todos los miembros del equipo, para evitar verse afectados. Podían escucharse gemidos de placer y gritos de órganos. Para cuando la música hubo finalizado, todos se quitaron las vendas, observando un charco bajo sus pies de dudosa constitución y a todas las mujeres desmayadas por el intenso placer. Y a lo lejos estaba el Issei multipoderes de espaldas haciendo sentadillas.

-Victoria aplastante –Comentó MochilaKai.

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Recuérdalo bien –Dijo el Señor Ddraig a Grandpa, el cual sacó nueva ropa para cubrirse.

Entonces el grupo aprovechó para atacar al excitado y desprevenido Issei multipoderes, dándole una olímpica paliza semejante a esos dibujos en los cuales se ve una nube y piernas y brazos saliendo de ella. Para cuando hubieron finalizado con la tarea fueron tele transportados hasta un extraño lugar, donde a lo lejos vieron a un tipo con mal olor en el cielo y tres versiones que Gradnpa conocía heridas y derrotadas, a punto de ser asesinadas.

-Muy bien, nosotros somos lo único que se interpone entre aquel tipo con mal olor y nuestros compañeros.

-Exacto. Así que podemos hacer dos cosas: o entramos a lo grande o entramos haciendo alguna estupidez.

-¿Votación?

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Ojalá hubieras llegado antes –Dijo el mayor de todos ellos mientras sacaba su larga y vieja pipa de madera, comenzando a fumar tranquilamente–. Aquel tipo poseía el mismo poder que nuestro buen amigo aquí presente, pero en su caso podía manipularlo de tal manera que puedo confirmar totalmente que su poder superaba al de muchos miembros del Top Ten como Thor. Un poder superior al mío. Pude mantenerlo a raya durante un tiempo, pero en cuanto se puso esa armadura…, me sobrepasó por un margen tan amplio que me sentí tan débil como en mi juventud.

-Sí, y viene este idiota y lo derrota con engaños y una patada en las pelotas. ¡Carajo! –Se rio el Phoenix contagiando al resto.

No mucho después todos se arrepintieron de haberse reído en voz tan alta, pues un buen montón de seres parecidos a los ghouls aparecieron de pronto con una sed de sangre e instinto asesino que provocaba sudores fríos a aquellos que no tuvieran experiencia en el campo de batalla.

-Vaya, de la sartén al fuego –Comentó el sagrado poniéndose en pie–. ¿Quién estará aquí: Gremory o Blaze?

-Ahora mismo eso no importa. Debemos destruir a estos seres o correr hasta encontrar refugio –Murmuró el Phoenix mientras invocaba su Boosted Gear.

-¡Perroso, Señor Ddraig, Onigiri, proteged al palomo cojo! ¡Rassei, vuela y busca una versión mía o un refugio! ¡MochilaKai, tu conmigo! –Ordenó Grandpa vestido como militar.

-… ¿palomo… cojo…? –Murmuró el sagrado con un tic en la ceja.

Mientras el Equipo Grandpa rodeaba a la versión sagrada, los otros tres Issei se lanzaban al ataque para enfrentar a aquellos ghouls mientras Rassei se elevaba en los cielos para buscar a alguna otra versión de Issei o un refugio.

-¡Estos son ghouls muy raros! –Chilló el Phoenix con su Ignition activado–. ¡Promotion Rook!

Con un potente puñetazo ígneo, el Phoenix mandó a volar a un trio de aquellos seres. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y las fuerzas del atlante y el ser sagrado se iban mermando producto de su durísima batalla contra el ser maligno. Incluso el Equipo Grandpa se veía un tanto fastidiado y un tanto superado por aquellos seres. El nuevo Tío Grandpa parecía ser el único que se divertía en aquella situación.

-¡Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis~! ¡Seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis~! –canturreaba mientras golpeaba a todo ghoul que se encontraba con todo tipo de "armas" de dibujos animados.

-Solo tú podías divertirte en una situación como esta.

Todos los presentes, incluidos los ghouls, alzaron sus miradas para observar a dos conocidos que bajaban a gran velocidad. Se trataba de la cría de dragón Rassei y Blaze. El superhéroe tenía varios moretones y restos de sangre en su cuerpo.

-Hola Deadpool. Me alegra volver a verte –Saludó Grandpa mientras esquivaba ataques a diestra y siniestra como si tuviera el Ultra Instinto.

-¿Tú sabes que son estas cosas? –Interrogó el ser sagrado mientras evitaba una afilada garra, contraatacando con un golpe efectivo.

-Ghouls, o por lo menos una versión más poderosa. El tipo que los controla es una versión nuestra, pero me resulta imposible alcanzar a ese hijo de puta. ¡No hay manera! ¡A la mínima estos desgraciados le celan como si fuera una loli rodeada de lolicones! Ni siquiera con mi técnica _Ojo del Dragón_ puedo hacer algo.

-En ese caso lo que tenemos que hacer es abrirte paso para que te enfrentes a él. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, lo tengo localizado –Respondió a la pregunta del atlante–. Está en lo que es el viejo edificio de la academia. ¿Y a que no adivináis lo que hay ahí? ¡Los esqueletos de todos los Gremory y Sitri! Se los zamparon y luego reconstruyeron los cuerpos, o bueno, volvieron a juntar los huesos, aunque estos están roídos.

-¿Y cómo sabes que son los suyos? –Curioseó el sagrado.

-Ddraig me lo ha confirmado. Y por cierto, ¿quién carajos son todos estos? –Curioseó apuntando al Equipo Grandpa.

-¡Es mi equipo! –Dijo orgulloso Grandpa.

-Entiendo.

Blaze y Rassei se unieron a la pelea y el superhéroe no hizo ninguna otra pregunta.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por todos esos? Digo, está Ddraig con pantalones, un onigiri samurái… -Comentó el Phoenix esquivando con dificultad varias garras de ghouls.

-He visto tantas cosas raras en mi vida que esto ya no me sorprende. Ahora mismo lo único que deseo es agarrar al desgraciado ese y darle la paliza de su vida.

-¿Estamos muy lejos de la escuela? No reconozco esta parte.

-A cinco manzanas al norte.

-Pues solo nos queda una opción ahora…

-¿Enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de Moria? –Preguntó Grandpa mientras hacía cual Inspector Gadget, sacando un tubo con ácido de su gabardina.

-No, abridnos paso. ¡Grandpa, ábrenos paso en dirección norte!

El Tío Grandpa asintió sonriente, sacando de quien sabe dónde la furgoneta del Equipo A.

-¡Todos a bordo!

Perros se sentó en el asiento del piloto, con el atlante de copiloto y el resto en la parte de atrás. El Señor Ddraig abrió un agujero en el techo, sacando una ametralladora, comenzando a disparar mientras Onigiri se colocaba en el techo blandiendo un florete. El vehículo derrapó y salió disparado en dirección norte. Dado que Blaze estaba bastante furioso, le dio una patada a las puertas traseras, dejando expuesto a todo el mundo, pero estos rápidamente comenzaron a disparar a todos aquellos seres que casi igualaban la velocidad del vehículo.

-¡Camino bloqueado! ¡Busca otro camino! –exclamó el atlante al contemplar un montón de aquellos seres bloqueando el camino, por no mencionar un muro descomunal.

Con una habilidad que ni Dominic Toretto, Perroso cambió de dirección, derrapando de tal manera que los demás solo pudieron aplaudir. Fue un camino largo y bastante accidentado, pues aquellos seres bloqueaban casi todos los caminos, pero al final, luego de unas maniobras maravillosas, lograron llegar a la academia y detener el vehículo frente al viejo edificio.

-¡Me encanta que los planes salgan bien! –Exclamó Granpda con un puro de chocolate en la boca.

-¡Yo me ocupo del desgraciado, vosotros cubridme! –Ordenó Blaze mientras salía disparado hacia el viejo edificio, logrando esquivar a más de esos seres o siendo estos eliminados por el resto.

La batalla se intensificó en los alrededores del viejo edificio. Ninguno de los miembros del Equipo Grandpa o los propios Issei dejaba que cualquiera de esos endemoniados seres se acercara a menos de diez metros de las paredes. Tenían suerte de que ellos no pudieran volar.

-¿Creéis que pueda ganarle? ¿A nuestra versión de aquí? –Preguntó la versión sagrada desde el aire, lanzando diferentes disparos de poder dragontino y sagrado.

Aún seguía estando débil, así que le habían obligado a luchar desde el aire y no exigirse demasiado. Adentro del viejo edificio se podía escuchar sonidos de una batalla muy intensa, tanto que a veces las paredes salían volando por explosiones o alguna de éstas se derrumbaba. De pronto ambos, Blaze y la versión de aquel lugar, el jefe de esos ghouls, salían por el techo a gran velocidad, el ghouls siguiendo al superhéroe hasta que se hicieron dos puntitos en el cielo. Ahí ambos intercambiaron golpes hasta que Blaze usó dos de sus más famosas y poderosas técnicas…

_DE LAS NUEVE TÉCNICAS DE BLAZE_

_PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGON_

Con aquella poderosa patada en la entrepierna el Issei ghoul quedó medio dolorido. Blaze ya sabía que aquel tipo poseía una resistencia y capacidad física muy por encima de cualquier otro que hubiera enfrentado, tanto que había resistido, en cierta manera, aquel puntapié en los testículos, por lo que se había preparado para realizar dos técnicas y así terminar con él.

-Ya me esperaba que soportaras eso, pero esto termina aquí.

_DE LAS NUEVE TÉCNICAS DE BLAZE_

_K.O. DE UN SOLO GOLPE. PUÑO DE DRAGON_

Y con tal tremenda técnica, una copia perfecta del Bareback Gallactica Phantom de KOF y una técnica del Mario RPG, Blaze golpeó a la versión ghoul en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que esta explotó, creando una lluvia de sesos, sangre y trocitos de cráneo, y el cuerpo salió disparado contra el suelo, o por lo menos la parte que no hubiera explotado por tremendo golpe.

Las criaturas, al ver como su jefe supremo era derrotado de forma tan bárbara, gritaron de forma estridente, causando dolor en los oídos al resto, para luego intentar huir de aquel lugar.

-¡Que no quede ni uno! –Exclamó Blaze mientras se lanzaba furioso contra aquellos seres.

Estaba tan furioso por todos los problemas que le habían causado aquellos seres que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin haberlos reducidos a papilla de ghoul.

XXXXX

-Bueno, pues otra vez donde al principio –Comentó el Phoenix con los brazos cruzados.

Luego de haber eliminado a todos esos seres, el grupo había desaparecido en un instante de aquel mundo para reaparecer en la Brecha Multidimensional. Era allí donde se encontraban los seis Issei, aunque para extrañeza de cinco de ellos el resto del Equipo Grandpa había desaparecido. A su lado, tumbado en el suelo respirando pesadamente, el Gremory sonreía levemente.

-Vaya, así que sigues vivito y coleando, ¿eh? Ya podrías haber hecho el favor de quedarte allí donde estuvieras –Comentó Blaze con los brazos cruzados.

-Si te mueres nos harías un favor a todos –Siseó el hibrido dragón-demonio con mirada asesina.

-Niños, dejad de pelear –Pidió el atlante–. ¿Qué es lo que te has encontrado?

El Gremory entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía en pie lentamente.

-Dos versiones nuestras, pero estas eran totalmente diferentes. Parece ser que fueron traicionados de la peor manera por Rias, sus amigos y compañeros. Podía sentir su odio, sobre todo hacia mí por ser su Peón. Su poder era inmenso, tanto que me vi obligado a usar el poder de Ophis para poder derrotarles. Sabía que había versiones poderosas, pero tanto como para obligarme a usar ese poder… Estoy exhausto…

-Será mejor que te sientes.

El atlante le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había aparecido en aquella plataforma flotante de la Brecha. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo vieron cuando fueron invocados. Durante varios minutos estuvieron explicando sus experiencias en aquellos lugares a los que habían sido llevados sin saber por quién. Pero la conclusión era más que clara.

-Esos son los enemigos que nos comentó el multiversal. Lo que me pregunto es que nivel de poder o jerarquía estaban –El sagrado dio su opinión mientras degustaba un pastel.

-De primeras diría que nos envió a enfrentarnos contra tipos con nuestro mismo nivel, pero luego de escucharos está más que claro que estoy equivocado –El Gremory, tumbado en una hamaca, expuso su opinión, una opinión que al principio fue compartida por todos.

-Si él mismo nos lo explicase, todo sería más sencillo –Murmuró Blaze con desagrado.

-Pensaba que seríais más listos, pero ya veo que no.

Las reacciones fueron dispares entre los seis Issei convocados unas horas atrás. Allí sentado, como apareció la primera vez, la versión multiversal hacía acto de aparición así de pronto. Su actitud relajada pero a la vez arrogante, sonreía con diversión a las otras versiones. El Gremory, así como Blaze y el sagrado le devolvieron miradas de odio por lo que habían tenido que soportar.

-Hijo de la grandísima puta… ¡te debería arrancar la cabeza y tirársela a los malditos bichejos que he tenido que enfrentar! –Clamó Blaze aprontando el puño al tiempo que daba un largo trago a una botella de sake.

-No ha sido una experiencia agradable, ¿verdad? –El tono burlón de la versión multiversal solo provocaba el aumento de la ira de aquellas tres versiones–. En realidad la culpa es vuestra. Os comenté que había un peligro amenazando nuestro multiverso y vosotros pensabais que no sería nada importante o complicado de solucionar –El tono de la versión multiversal cambió a uno más serio, dando a entender que ahora no estaba bromeando–. Aquellos a quienes habéis enfrentado representan los diferentes niveles de poder que el enemigo tiene a su disposición. Ninguno de ellos era el líder, solo "siervos" suyos que ha ido reclutando a lo alto y ancho del multiverso. ¿Ahora me creéis completamente cuando os digo que este es un problema sin precedentes?

-Sí, ahora te creo por completo –Asintió el Gremory.

-Lástima que hayáis tenido que sentirlo en vuestras carnes para daros cuenta de ello.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó el sagrado mientras agarraba un vaso de leche.

-Lo único que podemos hacer…, enfrentarle directamente.

* * *

Quien haya pillado las referencias es un puto máquina. Y en caso de que no las haya pillado, pues le aconsejo verse la serie _Cálico Electrónico_. Bueno, el próximo va a ser el epílogo. Como dije, un fic cortito jajaja.

Nos leemos !


	6. Epilogo

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Xd: eeeeexacto, de nada servirá jajaja.

Tryndamer95: ¿Tuyas? Bueno, sí, puedes apropiártelas jajaja.

WeLoveGb: cruel, es cierto, pero admítelo… ¡fue muy divertida! Sí, jodidamente roto jajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

— [Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

Epílogo:

**¿LUCHA SIN FIN?**

* * *

El silencio inundaba aquel recóndito lugar de la existencia. Las palabras del Issei multiversal habían impactado a todos los presentes. Estos esperaban otra idea, cualquier otra que no fuera un enfrentamiento directo contra aquel tipo. Sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que luchar contra él, pero no lo esperaban tan pronto.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –Gruñó Blaze cruzándose de brazos–. Nos has estado diciendo que el que comanda a todas esas versiones nuestras es ridículamente poderoso y tiene en su mando tipos tan fuerte como aquellos que hemos enfrentado, e incluso más fuertes. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que hagamos esa locura?

-Coincido con él –Dijo el Gremory–. Nosotros seis no podremos detenerles, y no pienso morir sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. No realizaré una misión suicida.

Los demás expusieron sus opiniones, siendo todas ellas bastante semejantes a las dos ya expuestas. Incluso el atlante, con su amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla, no veía con buenos ojos un enfrentamiento directo contra un enemigo del que no sabían prácticamente nada. El multiversal esperó en silencio a que todos dijeran su opinión sobre su plan, por lo que una vez hubieron finalizado fue su turno de tomar la palabra.

-¿Acaso creéis que no he pensado en otro modo? Durante vuestras batallas he pensado mil y un planes para derrotar a nuestro enemigo, pero ningún otro mejor se me ocurre. Podríamos hacer como hemos hecho ahora: enfrentar a sus heraldos y secuaces poco a poco hasta que solo quedara él. Suena bien, ¿verdad? Pero existe un problema. Mientras nosotros hacemos eso, él seguirá entendiendo su brazo por todo el multiverso. ¿Cuántos universos caerán antes de derrotarlo? Es más, ¿siquiera mermaremos sus fuerzas con todo el poder que vaya ganando al tiempo que le enfrentamos de esa manear? No, necesitamos enfrentarle directamente, un todo contra todo, para evitar que el mal se siga extendiendo.

-Mantener toda su atención en nosotros –Murmuró el Phoenix–. Pero aun así somos seis, siete contando contigo, pero dudo mucho que nos vayas a ayudar directamente.

-Exactamente. Yo tengo mi forma de ayudar, y será más valiosa de lo que creéis.

-Viéndolo así…, ciertamente no hay otro plan mejor –Murmuró el sagrado con tristeza–. Una acción suicida para salvar el multiverso.

Por la mente de todos pasó lo que estaban por perder en aquella misión. Si lograban mantener al enemigo y sus huestes atentos a ellos, podrían salvar las cosas más preciadas para cada uno…, aunque era más que probable que no pudieran verlas nunca jamás.

-Esto es una puta mierda –Siseó Blaze mientras daba un largo trago a una de las botellas.

-Así es, pero no es algo que pida por gusto –Admitió el multiversal con resignación.

-¡Pues ocúpate tú!

-¡Si pudiera lo haría, pero ni siquiera yo puedo contra nuestro enemigo y todas sus fuerzas! ¡Ya lo intenté! ¡Es por esa misma razón que os convoqué a vosotros y dejé que probarais en vuestras propias carnes su poder!

Aquella revelación impresionó a las otras seis versiones, quedando incrédulos. Aquella versión con poder multiversal… ¿no había sido capaz de detener a ese enemigo? Aquello solo les hacía pensar que sus casi nulas posibilidades de salir vivos de aquella guerra se volvían prácticamente nulas.

-Pues estamos apañados…

XXXXX

El lugar donde se encontraban era una llanura yerma que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros en las cuatro direcciones. El cielo era prácticamente infinito. Aquel era un universo creado únicamente para intentar contener la destrucción y violencia del enfrentamiento que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

-Que sitio tan desolador. ¿Es acaso el Fin del Mundo? –Curioseó el Phoenix.

-Se podría decir que lo es, en cierta manera –Respondió el multiversal–. Ahora escuchadme, pues voy a revelaros quien es nuestro mortal enemigo.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó con sarcasmo Blaze–. ¡Ya era hora, compañero!

El multiversal rodó los ojos, clavando su mirada en los expectantes.

-Nuestro enemigo es un ser que no existía en un principio. Comenzó a surgir debido a cierto universo. De ese universo fue pasando a nuevos universos que surgieron con el paso de los años hasta ser lo que es hoy…

-¿Y qué es? –Preguntó el Gremory con el ceño fruncido.

-El conocido como El Cáncer.

-¿?

Las seis versiones se miraron sin entender. ¿El Cáncer? ¿Qué Cáncer?

-¿Quién es ese Cáncer? –Curioseó Grandpa.

-El Cáncer es la suma de todos aquellos universos donde sus historias son consideradas como basura, la gran mayoría siendo historias de traición.

Ante aquella mención el Gremory entendió a qué se refería, pues recordó a aquellas dos versiones que dijeron que habían sido traicionados. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el espacio frente a ellos comenzó a deformarse. De pronto comenzaron a surgir infinidad de versiones de Issei, todos y cada uno de ellos con miradas de odio dirigidas a ellos. Pero pudieron darse cuenta de que no había solo Issei, sino que había otros tipos, pero sentían la Boosted Gear, o algo semejante, en ellos. Además de que sus niveles de poder parecían llegar al absurdo.

Fue entonces que algo surgió de entre aquel ejército innumerable. Se trataba de un ser que montaba un bichejo de lo más feo. Aquel ser no tenía forma, sino que parecía ser una nube negra, tan negra como un agujero negro. Poco a poco, conforme avanzaba hacia la vanguardia de su ejército, comenzó a tomar forma. Al final, cuando se puso al frente de sus tropas, tomó la forma de Issei, la misma que el original, pero la única diferencia es que emitía un aura perturbadora.

-¡El Cáncer! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! –Exclamó el multiversal con odio.

Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro del enemigo ahora conocido como El Cáncer, nombre que adoptó luego de que algunos creadores de X universos de DxD coincidieran en aquel termino. El susodicho observó atentamente a cada uno de sus enemigos jurados presentes, aquellos que no se habían rendido a su poder e influencia, siendo la luz que aun brillaba en el multiverso DxD.

-Me decepcionas, la verdad. ¿En serio crees que tú y ese grupito podéis enfrentarnos a todos? Arrasaremos con vosotros aunque contéis con Granpda. No es el único roto que existe en el multiverso.

-¿Nos está subestimando este payaso? –Gruñó Blaze con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo peor es que nos pone por debajo de Grandpa –Dijo el Gremory ofendido.

-Admitámoslo, luego del multiversal, él es el más poderoso. Su poder supera a cualquiera –Puntualizó el sagrado.

Pero, ignorando el cuchicheo de sus elegidos, el Issei multiversal sonrió retador a El Cáncer.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que estemos solos?

Una sonrisa arrogante sustituyó la sonrisa retadora del multiversal, confundiendo a El Cáncer. Entonces el multiversal extendió sus brazos y el espacio se deformó a su espalda y al igual que había hecho El Cáncer y su ejército antes, de aquella distorsión espacio-temporal-dimensional comenzaron a surgir otros Issei, pero estos no pertenecían a El Cáncer, sino que se trataba de aquellos que alguna vez hicieron grande al multiverso DxD.

-He traído refuerzos ya que solo nosotros tenemos todas las de perder. Todos estos son los Issei de la época dorada del multiverso, los Issei creado por los mejores autores y las mejores historias del mismo, todos aquellos que no te pertenecen.

Entonces El Cáncer se dio cuenta de un Issei en particular de los que habían surgido tras la espalda del multiversal, por lo que señala con su dedo al tiempo que exclamaba furioso.

-Issei de "El Verdadero Issei", obra de Seky… ¡contigo empezó todo! ¡Tú me creaste! ¡Pero ahora me traicionas! ¡¿Acaso odias a tu creación?!

El susodicho baja la cabeza ante la mirada asombrada de los demás.

-Es cierto, yo fui el que dio origen a El Cáncer sin siquiera saberlo, sin saber lo que estaba creando… ¡pero así como yo te di la vida, lucharé por quitártela! ¡Nunca quise crearte, pero cargo con la culpa! ¡Pero ahora me resarciré de mi error!

Aquello hace sonreír al bando de los buenos. El Cáncer apretó los dientes al tiempo que señalaba al otro bando.

-¡Que no quede ni uno vivo!

Ante su orden, los Issei y compañía pertenecientes al ejército de El Cáncer gritaron y se lanzaron al ataque. El multiversal estaba por ordenar lo mismo, pero el nuevo Trio Grandpa alzó su brazo y dio el grito de guerra.

-¡No somos machos pero somos muchos!

Con aquel extraño grito de burla, los Issei pertenecientes al bando anti-Cáncer se lanzaron al encuentro, comenzando así la mayor batalla que el multiverso DxD haya visto jamás. Empezaron a llover hondonadas de ostias, a diestro y siniestro, sin ton ni son. La sangre y los dientes se esparcían por el campo de batalla como en las discusiones entre doblaje latinoamericano y castellano.

La batalla se alargó y alargó en aquel espacio sin tiempo…

¿Quién ganó…, o quién ganará…?

Eso no se decidirá aquí…

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego.

Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa tan extraña que me ha dado por escribir jajaja. Espero que por lo menos os haya sacado alguna risa.

Nos leemos en otras historias !


End file.
